Estoy a tu lado
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: [Continuación de "Historia de tres hermanos"] El tiempo ha pasado, para algunos lento, para otros demasiado rápido, pero ha pasado y no se puede volver atrás, aun cuando algunos desearían hacerlo. Ahora, cinco meses después, hay quienes deberán darse cuenta, tal vez de la peor manera, que el amor no es siempre calma y tranquilidad. PP:[LawxLuffy][MarcoxAce][ZoroxSanji][KillerxSabo]
1. Al borde del adiós

Estoy a tu lado: _Continuación del Fic "Historia de tres hermanos"._

**Resumen: **El tiempo ha pasado, para algunos lento, para otros demasiado rápido, pero ha pasado, y no se puede volver atrás, aun cuando algunos desearían hacerlo. Ahora, cinco meses después, hay quienes deberán darse cuenta, tal vez de la peor manera, que el amor no es siempre calma y tranquilidad. ¿Valdrá la pena pasar tantos problemas por la persona que amas? ¿Será suficiente ese amor para superar los obstáculos?... ¿Qué problemas y peligros le esperan a los hermanos D.?

**Parejas: **Law x Luffy, Marco x Ace, Zoro x Sanji, Killer x Sabo, y algunas sorpresas...

**Género: **Drama, Romántico, AU.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

><p>[CAPÍTULO 1 – AL BORDE DEL ADIÓS]<p>

«Sábado, Diciembre 07, 2013»

El aire helado corría con fuerza entre las calles de la ciudad, pero los barrios bajos de Sabaody estaban aún más expuestos al frío, aunque a la gente que habitaba en ellos no parecía importarles, posiblemente ya estaban acostumbrados a ese ambiente.

Caminó tranquilamente por la acera con la cabeza en alto y paso firme. Ninguna de las pequeñas bandas que se encontraban por ahí cerca tuvo la errónea idea de querer atacarlo, aun cuando nunca se le había visto por ahí y era más que obvio que no pertenecía a esa parte de la ciudad.

En poco tiempo dejó atrás toda señal de vida y se adentró en el área completamente deshabitada, donde las casas no eran más que paredes a medio derrumbar, sin techo que las cubriera. Tuvo que caminar en medio de los escombros esparcidos por la calle y la acera, rodeando aquellos que no podría pasar sin riesgo de lastimarse. No es como que le tuviera miedo a dolores insignificantes como lo que heridas como aquellas podrían causar, pero no quería retrasarse.

Al fin llegó a su destino, un edificio que estaba en mejores condiciones que la mayor parte de las construcciones a su alrededor. Las numerosas ventanas se hallaban destrozadas en su mayoría, las puertas del exterior colgaban de una sola bisagra, y las paredes se apreciaban desgastadas por el tiempo y las condiciones descuidadas, algunas tenían ciertos detalles como agujeros o rasgaduras, pero por lo menos no parecía que se fueran a venir abajo en cualquier momento.

Una vez en el interior caminó por los pasillos del primer piso, con el sonido de sus pisadas haciendo eco contra las paredes y rompiendo el silencio del lugar. Conforme se acercaba a la puerta al fondo del corredor comenzaron a escucharse ligeras voces, de las cuales no estaba seguro de poder reconocer todas, pero no era algo que le preocupara.

Se paró frente a la puerta de madera, siendo ésta una de las pocas en el lugar que permanecía estable en su sitio, y tocó tres veces en medio de ella y dos en la parte superior. Recibió la aprobación para pasar y entró en la habitación.

—Joven amo— dijo cortésmente al momento de hacer una ligera inclinación con su cabeza. El hombre frente a él hizo un asentimiento y se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás, con una pierna sobre la otra, los codos sobre los reposabrazos y las manos cruzadas. El resto de los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio.

—¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Los informantes estaban en lo correcto. Lo he comprobado en persona, no hay error. Es él.

Doflamingo esbozó una ladeada y sombría sonrisa, que resultaba aún más aterradora al tener los ojos escondidos bajo sus lentes oscuros. —Así que el pequeño Law-chan ha estado metiendo las manos donde no debería, eh.

Se escucharon unas cuantas risas turbias y maliciosas por toda la sala, pero él se mantuvo inmutable en su posición.

—¿Qué quiere que haga, Joven amo?

—Tranquilo, no hay que apresurarnos demasiado. — Don Quixote recargó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, descruzando las piernas y soltando los brazos. Casi inmediatamente una hermosa mujer, con cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta y vestida con el atuendo de una sirvienta que destacaba las curvas de su cuerpo, se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas. —Deja que pase el tiempo, que crean que todo está tranquilo y vigílalos con atención. Cuando llegue el momento haremos nuestro movimiento.

—Entendido, Joven amo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Domingo, Mayo 18, 2014»

Miró hacia la ventana, mientras el sol comenzaba a bajar a su escondite y el cielo se pintaba de un color naranja rojizo antes de que oscureciera completamente. Observó aquel paisaje por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención hacia el chico que estaba acostado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Acarició con lentitud su espalda desnuda, utilizando únicamente la yema de sus dedos para tocar su piel.

Sabía que estaba despierto, pero le preocupaba la más que inusual actitud que tenía en ese momento, no decía nada, se limitaba a respirar y mantener una mano colocada sobre su pecho junto a su cabeza. Hacía más de media hora que estaba así, desde que habían terminado de hacer el amor, se había quedado completamente callado y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Detuvo su ligera caricia y lo observó atentamente por unos momentos más, hasta que terminó decidiendo averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba.

—Luffy— llamó suavemente, esperando a que el chico levantara la cabeza para verlo. Cosa que no sucedió. —Luffy, quiero hablar contigo, ¿podrías voltear a mirarme?

El nombrado se removió incómodo por un par de segundos antes de acatar lo que se le pedía, levantando el rostro lentamente para poder verlo directamente. —¿Qué… qué pasa, Law?— preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo— contestó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. —¿Qué sucede? Estás un poco extraño—. Levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla con cariño. —Me preocupas.

Luffy lo miró a los ojos por no más de tres segundos antes de desviar la mirada, pero ese escaso tiempo fue suficiente para ver algo en ellos que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara como no creía posible. O más bien fue la falta de algo en específico lo que causó su reacción: amor. No había amor en su mirada, ni siquiera cariño, no le brillaban los ojos como cada vez que lo veía. Era una mirada vacía, fría, dirigida solamente para él.

—Law, yo… creo que esto ya no debería seguir.

—¿Eh?—. A penas escuchó esas palabras sintió que la sangre dejaba de correr por sus venas.

—Llevamos un tiempo saliendo, y estoy muy agradecido contigo por todo lo que hiciste para ayudarme, de verdad. Pero…

—¿Pero?— Aún cuando no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, decidió que era mejor saber lo que pasaba de una vez por todas, porque si no terminaría dándole un paro cardíaco.

—Ya no te amo.

O tal vez ese paro cardíaco ya le había dado.

***.*.*.*.***

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado mientras su mente terminaba de carburar que aquello había sido sólo un sueño. _Un sueño… _bueno, más bien una pesadilla. Su respiración un poco acelerada ya comenzaba a estabilizarse, mientras que sentía un poco de movimiento a su lado.

—Hmm… ¿Law?— preguntó un soñoliento Luffy, sentándose en la cama y refregándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos antes de mirarlo, aún con signos de estar más dormido que despierto. —¿Estás bien?

El mayor lo observó un par de segundos antes de incorporarse también, sentándose apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Alargó su mano para acariciar el cabello de Luffy suavemente y tratar de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. —Sí, estoy bien, fue sólo un mal sueño.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro. —Se acercó a él para plantar un beso en su frente, posando ahora ambas manos en el rostro de Luffy y acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares. —Ya pasó.

—Está bien— Luffy cedió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, para después abrazarse al cuello de su pareja, recostándose sobre él y acomodando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. —Me dirías si algo va mal, ¿verdad?

Law tragó saliva y colocó una mano en la espalda desnuda de su pequeño novio. —Por supuesto que sí, Luffy.

El nombrado sonrió, y aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo faltaba para que tuvieran que salir de la cama de Law antes de que llegara su padre, se quedó dormido nuevamente en poco menos de un minuto.

Law lo observó dormir, se veía tan apacible, tan tranquilo que no quería preocuparlo por nada, menos por un sueño tan tonto, porque no era posible que eso llegara a suceder… ¿verdad?

_'__No, él me ama.' _

Pero le inquietaba. Le inquietaba haber tenido ése sueño así, de la nada. Porque Luffy no le había dado razones para pensar que podía estar dejando de amarlo, las cosas estaban bien. Hasta se arriesgaría a decir que estaban de maravilla.

Entonces recordó algo, un suceso ocurrido el día anterior.

_Colocó sus manos en la cintura del menor para atraerlo hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos casi por completo, teniendo como único intermedio la ropa de ambos. Dio un paso al frente y terminó de acorralar a Luffy contra su propio casillero, mientras el chico le sonreía ampliamente, con sus mejillas adornadas con un leve sonrojo, y sus labios rojos y levemente hinchados como consecuencia de tantos besos que le había dado hasta ese momento. _

_Luffy lo jaló del abrazo en el que había atrapado su cuello para que volviera a inclinarse y salvar los centímetros de distancia entre ellos, y Law no opuso resistencia a ello. Sabía que si alguien los descubría en esa situación dentro del vestidor de empleados podrían meterse en problemas _—_y por "podrían" se refería a Luffy, ya que él no trabajaba ahí_— _pero en ése momento lo único que tenía en mente eran esos labios que lo seducían sin piedad. _

_Cuando ya iba a comenzar a desabotonar el chaleco del menor la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran separándose unos centímetros, pero quien fuera que hubiera entrado no se percató de su presencia, estaba muy concentrado hablando con alguien más. Ambos se miraron y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia detrás de los casilleros que estaban junto a la pared, tratando de ocultarse. _

—_Te digo que no fue así…_

_Con la adrenalina que le había causado el peligro de que los descubrieran no se había puesto a pensar en quién pudo haber entrado, pero ahora que estaba un poco más calmado pudo reconocer la voz de Kuroashi-ya, y también el hecho de que no había nadie más ahí, por lo que seguramente estaba hablando por teléfono. _

—_¿Y por qué es mi culpa? ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser mi culpa?! _

_Luffy _—_que estaba recargado en su pecho, mientras que él se mantenía con la espalda pegada en los casilleros_—_dio un respingo al escuchar a su amigo alterado, y lo miró con preocupación. Law no supo cómo hacer que su novio no se preocupara y se limitó a hacerle una señal para que guardara silencio. _

—_¡Es que no fue eso lo que pasó! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Zoro?! _

_'__Está hablando con Roronoa-ya'. Aunque, más que hablando, estaban discutiendo. De nuevo. _

_Luffy se encogió contra su pecho y él lo abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Sabía que al pequeño le afectaba que sus amigos pelearan de esa forma, pero no sabía qué hacer para ayudar. _

—_¡Pues bien! ¡Piensa lo que quieras! _

_Se escuchó el estrepito de un objeto cayendo al suelo y reventándose, y Law casi podía apostar que Sanji acababa de arrojar su celular al piso. Un par de segundos después un puño golpeando el metal de los casilleros se hizo escuchar, y Luffy se separó de su abrazo para salir de su escondite. _

_Como Law no tuvo tiempo de pensar en hacer cualquier otra cosa, salió también de detrás de los casilleros. Había tenido razón en su suposición, en el suelo se hallaban esparcidas algunas partes del aparato, aunque parecía que simplemente se le había salido la batería. Claro que a su dueño eso poco le importaba en ése momento. Sanji estaba apoyado con ambos puños contra uno de las puertas, con la cabeza caída hacia adelante. _

_—__Sanji…_

_El nombrado pareció tensarse ante la voz de Luffy, y tardó un poco antes de darse la vuelta hacia ellos. _

_—__No sabía que estaban aquí— comentó mirándolos por un par de segundos antes de agacharse para recoger las partes de su celular. _

_Law no pudo dejar de resaltar el hecho de que Sanji ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se suponía que él no debería estar ahí. _

_—__¿Estás bien?— Luffy miró a su amigo preocupado mientras le pasaba la batería del aparato. _

_—__Sí, por supuesto. — Sanji le agradeció con un asentimiento, pero no lo miró a la cara, y Law imaginó que eso se debía a que en realidad no estaba tan bien. El rubio se incorporó de pie armando su teléfono y manteniendo la mirada en él como si temiera equivocarse al hacerlo. —Ya… deberíamos regresar allá. _

_Kuroashi no esperó respuesta y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Aunque Law no era especialmente cercano a él había aprendido a relacionarse con todos ellos durante los últimos meses, y no era exactamente reconfortante mirarlo en ese estado. Si así era para él, no quería pensar en cómo le afectaba a Luffy o a los otros. _

_—__Ya no son como antes— comentó Luffy después de unos momentos. No había apartado la mirada de la puerta. _

_Law se acercó a él y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para plantar un beso sobre su cabeza. —Será mejor que vayamos. _

_Luffy asintió, sin poder borrar esa expresión preocupada de su rostro. _

Law suspiró. Tal vez… tal vez sí le estaba afectando un poco más de lo que había pensado las cada vez más frecuentes peleas de Kuroashi y Roronoa. Y pensar que antes esas peleas eran hasta cierto punto entretenidas, pero ahora… ahora eran verdaderas peleas, y la verdad era que ya todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que les pasaba. La mayoría decía que no faltaba mucho más para que se separaran.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, en ése momento no quería pensar en los problemas de otras parejas. Tenía que concentrarse en su propia relación, y en encontrar la manera de que ése sueño no terminara por realizarse.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

—Aahh, ya no puedo más— Perona suspiró y se dejó caer de espalda en la cama, en medio de todos los libros y cosas que estaban regados sobre el colchón.

—¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso?— Preguntó Sabo volteándose hacia ella, sentado en la silla del escritorio de su cuarto.

—No estaría mal, no.

Sabo sonrió ligeramente y negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de volver a girarse hacia el portátil que estaba en el escritorio. —Llevamos casi tres horas aquí, y aún nos falta bastante.

Perona gruñó desde su lugar. —Ni me lo recuerdes. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que pasar un domingo encerrada en tu habitación haciendo los malditos trabajos?

—¿Porque queremos aprobar la materia, tal vez?

—Tú y yo vamos a tener un maratón de películas de terror para compensar esto.

—Hmm…

Perona giró el rostro hacia su amigo, que estaba dándole la espalda mientras tecleaba algo en el computador, y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Reviso si tengo algún mensaje de Killer. Últimamente parece estar bastante ocupado, ya pasaron dos semanas desde la última vez que hablamos.

—¿Y hay algo?— preguntó deslizándose sobre el colchón, apartando todas las cosas que había en su camino, hasta llegar al borde y sentarse con las piernas colgando hacia el suelo. —¿Te escribió?

—Hmm… No, nada— Sabo suspiró, desilusionado al no haber encontrado nada acerca de su novio, y cerró el portátil.

—Sabo… no es que yo quiera ser pesimista, que sí lo soy, pero, ¿de verdad esto entre ustedes está funcionando?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la fotografía enmarcada que se hallaba en la parte superior del escritorio. En ella estaban él y Killer, en el salón de la Facultad de Psicología, abrazados y sonrientes. Y juntos. Aún recordaba con claridad ése día, cuando Perona los había hecho posar por no tener ninguna fotografía como pareja. Cómo extrañaba eso, y ahora se veía tan lejano…

Tomó el marco en su mano y se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia la cama para sentarse a un lado de la chica. Miró la fotografía por un par de segundos más y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—No lo sé. Digo, es difícil, sí, porque lo extraño y me gustaría poder tenerlo aquí conmigo, pero lo habíamos estado llevando bien. Hablábamos a diario por teléfono, o por mensaje, o hacíamos video llamadas aparentando estar en la misma habitación, y cosas como esas, pero… todo se ha vuelto tan extraño ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hace cerca de un mes, las llamadas comenzaron a bajar. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, porque pensé que podía estar demasiado ocupado, pero después pasaban días en que no hablábamos, si yo le llamaba no podíamos conversar por mucho tiempo, y después comenzó a dejar de enviarme mensajes, ni siquiera el de buenas noches, y ahora… Dos semanas es demasiado tiempo para no saber nada de él.

Perona observó a su amigo, que no apartaba la mirada de esa fotografía mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el rostro de Killer, y suspiró por lo bajo.

—Entonces las cosas no van tan bien…

Pudo notar el dolor en la expresión de Sabo antes de que negara levemente con la cabeza.

—Lo amo, y sé que me ama, pero… tengo la sensación de que me ha estado ocultando algo, Perona, y a veces me da miedo pensar en qué será eso.

—No creerás que…

—No— Sabo interrumpió a su amiga antes de que pudiera terminar con su comentario, y la miró seriamente. —No lo haría.

Perona sintió una oleada de culpabilidad recorrerla al ver la mirada de su amigo. En los últimos meses se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, y con sólo mirarlo a los ojos podía saber lo que estaba pensando. Sabo confiaba en el amor que Killer le tenía, pero también sabía perfectamente lo solo que podía llegar a sentirse, y a diferencia de él Killer era un chico que estaba acostumbrado a llevar una vida sexual activa.

—Sí, tienes razón— comentó la chica acercándose un poco más a él y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros para hacer que apoyara la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. —Él no lo haría.

Sabo dejó que su amiga lo abrazara mientras seguía observando y acariciando suavemente la imagen de Killer.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Skypea»

Lo primero que Killer supo al abrir los ojos y mirar la ventana, fue que ya era demasiado tarde para que siguiera durmiendo. Después se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, mucho menos cómo había llegado hasta la cama. Soltó un pequeño bostezo y estiró el cuerpo para desperezarse, sentándose en la cama. Decidió dejar de lado el hecho de que tampoco recordaba haberse quitado la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer, y se levantó de la cama.

Encontró su pantalón y su camiseta en la silla del escritorio, y se vistió mientras terminaba de despertar. Cuando terminó de abrochar su pantalón la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver del otro lado a un joven alto, con el cabello rubio bastante largo pero no tanto como el suyo propio, y con la diferencia de que el chico no tenía un fleco cubriendo su frente, por lo que el par de ojos azul claro estaba perfectamente a la vista.

—Veo que ya despertaste— comentó entrando en el cuarto, sosteniendo con una mano la toalla en su cintura que era lo único que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. —Dormiste bastante, ¿demasiado cansado?

—Algo, sí— contestó tumbándose nuevamente en la cama, mirando hacia el techo mientras el chico buscaba un poco de ropa en el armario. —Perdona que me haya quedado dormido, Cavendish.

—Supongo que no es tu culpa—. Cavendish se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse. —Pero tendrás que compensarme, mira que no es fácil cargar contigo hasta la habitación, menos quitarte la ropa mientras duermes.

—Quiero confiar en que no te habrás aprovechado de mí— comentó levantando un poco la cabeza para ver al otro, que ya se había puesto el pantalón y en ése momento se abrochaba su camisa blanca.

—Claro, sigue pensando eso— le giñó un ojo, formando una sonrisa ladeada.

Killer rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también. —Eres un idiota.

Cavendish le arrojó en la cara la toalla húmeda que momentos antes había utilizado. —Cierra la boca. —Se acercó a la cama viendo al chico dejar caer la toalla en el suelo, y se sentó en el borde a su lado, comenzando a acariciar su brazo con suavidad. —¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude a destensarte un poco?

—No lo intentes, Cavendish, sabes cuál es la respuesta— contestó apartando su brazo con rapidez.

El chico gruñó por lo bajo y se levantó de la cama. No era la primera vez que él lo rechazaba, y aunque al principio eso le había causado mucha ira y frustración, meses después se había resignado a ello. Sobre todo porque, más que probablemente, gracias a ello era que podían ser amigos.

—Ése novio tuyo debe ser realmente especial— comentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Killer sonrió y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. —No tienes ni idea.

Cavendish suspiró. —Supongo que no.

Killer se levantó de la cama de un salto, volvió a estirar los brazos y tronó su cuello, antes de mirar a su amigo nuevamente.

—Dime por favor que mi trabajo sigue en la mesa de tu comedor, intacto.

—Por supuesto que sí, no soy tan desgraciado como para hacerle algo, y lo sabes.

Killer sonrió de lado y ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

—Sigo sin entender por qué tienes que venir a mi casa para hacer los trabajos. No me malinterpretes, no me molesta, pero es un poco extraño, casi pareciera que vives aquí.

—¿No te lo dije?— preguntó Killer, extrañado ante ese detalle, sentándose en la silla que había ocupado para hacer su trabajo de la Universidad antes de quedarse dormido.

—¿El qué?

—Tu casa está mucho más cerca del hospital que mi departamento.

Cavendish lo observó sorprendido por un momento, pero Killer ya se había puesto a terminar su tarea, por lo que se giró hacia la cocina tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—¿Cómo… cómo está?— preguntó con la voz apenas lo suficientemente alta para que su acompañante lo escuchara. Cuando el sonido de la pluma deslizándose sobre papel cesó sin que Killer respondiera, Cavendish casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero después de unos momentos la voz de su amigo se hiso escuchar.

—Igual. El tratamiento no está funcionando, lo poco que había logrado al principio ya lo perdió, y más que eso. —Killer suspiró. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y acercó su rostro a sus manos para poder masajearse las sienes, como si estuviera tratando de disipar un dolor de cabeza. —Mañana le dan el alta, pero estoy considerando que sería mejor dejarlo en el hospital, para cuando tenga otra recaída.

Cavendish se acercó para sentarse en la silla a su lado y le tendió un vaso con agua. El chico le agradeció al recibirlo, pero no tomó del líquido que contenía. —¿Irás a verlo hoy?— Él ya sabía la respuesta, Killer siempre iba a visitar a su padre cuando estaba en el hospital por sus complicaciones, que solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo. El chico asintió en respuesta. —¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Me gustaría saludarlo.

—Claro, por qué no. —Sonrió con tristeza y tomó un trago del vaso que sostenía. —Gracias, Cavendish, por todo— dijo antes de tomar su pluma y retomar la acción de hacer su tarea.

Cavendish asintió y se levantó de su lugar en silencio.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Sabaody»

Ace cerró con disimulo el libro que tenía en manos y volteó para mirar al hombre a su lado, quien estaba recargado con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y el portátil en las piernas, mientras que sus ojos, detrás de los lentes de lectura, se enfocaban en la pantalla. El pelinegro dejó el libro en el buró junto a la cama y se inclinó un poco para alcanzar con sus labios la mejilla de su pareja.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó pasando suavemente sus dedos por la piel expuesta del brazo del mayor.

Marco sonrió de lado y lo miró de reojo antes de regresar la mirada hacia el ordenador. —Estoy revisando el informe del último operativo antes de entregarlo.

—Hmm— Ace dejó un suave beso en su cuello y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, mirando también hacia la pantalla. —¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien, podría decirse— contestó rodeando el cuerpo de su novio con un brazo, acercándolo más a él. —No era lo que esperábamos encontrar, pero por lo menos no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Ace se acomodó mejor contra el cuerpo de Marco y cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del ligero movimiento de su pecho al respirar y de su olor corporal tan cerca suyo. —Aún no saben nada de él, ¿cierto? —preguntó después de ese momento de silencio.

—No— Marco suspiró levemente y colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Ace, girando el rostro para poder plantar un beso sobre su cabello. —Lo encontraremos, te lo aseguro.

—Lo sé—. Rodeó el abdomen del rubio con un brazo y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, inspirando profundamente. —¿Alguna vez te he dicho que amo tu aroma?— preguntó acariciando suavemente su piel con la punta de la nariz.

—No, creo que no lo habías hecho— contestó mordiendo su labio inferior y apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

—Pues lo amo—. Rozó la piel expuesta con los labios y los deslizó por la extensión de su cuello, mientras que su mano comenzaba a desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa. Acercó su boca a la piel recién descubierta y la besó con lentitud, acariciándola también con su lengua. —También tu sabor.

La respiración de Marco se volvió un poco más pesada al sentir los labios de su novio recorriéndolo mientras seguía desabotonando su camisa con una lentitud tortuosa. Quiso moverse para colocarlo totalmente sobre él, pero el computador en sus piernas se lo impidió, Marco ya se había olvidado completamente de él. —Ace… espera…

—¿Por qué?— Ace levantó la mirada, separándose un poco de él, con la interrogativa pintada en el rostro.

Marco cerró el portátil con rapidez y lo dejó en la silla del escritorio —al ser esta lo único que había junto a la cama— junto con sus lentes. Se volteó de nuevo hacia su novio y rodeó su cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo. —Entonces, ¿en qué estábamos?

El chico le sonrió y se colocó sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera y una sonrisa seductora en su rostro. Marco le regresó la sonrisa, y Ace se inclinó, pegando sus cuerpos completamente y atrapando sus labios en un intenso y lujurioso beso.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Tsubaki salió de su ensimismamiento mental cuando escuchó a su amigo soltar un pequeño grito triunfal, levantándose del suelo dando un salto.

—¡Genial! Es la primera vez que te gano— dijo Chopper con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, aún sosteniendo en su mano el control inalámbrico que había utilizado.

Tsubaki parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido ante el comentario, y dirigió su atención hacia la pantalla de televisión que estaba frente a ellos, sólo para comprobar que, efectivamente, Chopper acababa de ganarle el juego, y él ni siquiera se había enterado de ello.

—Ah, sí, creo que tienes razón— comentó dejando de lado su propio control. —Me ganaste.

—Hmm— Chopper lo observó como si estuviera tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. —¿No me habrás dejado ganar, cierto?

—¿Qué? ¡No!— exclamó ofendido, aunque, técnicamente, sí lo había dejado ganar, dado que ni siquiera estuvo prestando atención a lo que pasaba en la pantalla, aun cuando no era esa su intención, pero su mente no podía dejar de desviarse hacia los recuerdos del jueves en la tarde. Llevaba desde ése entonces pensando en lo que había pasado aquel día que fue a casa de su mejor amigo para hacer los deberes y, a mitad de la tarde, se topó con cierta escena que lo dejó pensando demasiado.

Él sabía desde el principio que Law, el hermano mayor de Chopper, era gay y estaba saliendo con ese chico que siempre parecía traer una sonrisa en la cara, Luffy, y él no tenía ningún problema con eso, aun cuando nunca antes había conocido a otro chico que lo fuera (al menos no que él supiera) a él le habían enseñado siempre que amor es amor, y que las preferencias de los demás no tienen por qué molestarle si ni siquiera le afectaban.

Entonces, no comprendía por qué el haber encontrado a Law y su novio besándose en la cocina cuando había bajado del cuarto de Chopper por un vaso de agua lo había dejado tan aturdido, en ése momento lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse notablemente y volver a subir casi corriendo para ocultarse en la habitación de su amigo por el resto de la tarde, pero sin poder borrar la escena de su mente, y aun días después de haber presenciado aquello seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Seguía sin entender la razón.

Chopper sonrió, orgulloso de haberle ganado a su amigo por primera vez en tanto tiempo. —Entonces, te gané limpiamente.

Tsubaki formó una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó del suelo para acercarse al mayor y revolver sus suaves cabellos castaños. Él no sabía realmente por qué, pero le encantaba hacer aquello, tal vez era sólo que le parecía algo gracioso que, siendo Chopper mayor que él, le dejara revolver su cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras formaba un ligero puchero, pero realmente nunca le reclamaba que lo hiciera. —Felicidades.

Los hermosos ojos cafés de Chopper (Tsubaki no tenía ni mínima idea desde cuándo había comenzado a considerar que los ojos de su amigo eran hermosos, y la verdad no quería averiguarlo) brillaron de felicidad bajo las atenciones del otro, y el menor se sintió culpable por haberse pasado todo el día enterrado en sus pensamientos en lugar de prestarle atención al chico que estaba acompañándolo, y decidió que, por lo menos por lo que restaba del día, se concentraría única y exclusivamente en él.

Retiró la mano de la cabeza de Chopper, mostrándole al mayor una amplia sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y agacharse para tomar nuevamente el control que había dejado en el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿me concedes la revancha? A menos que tengas miedo de no poder ganarme de nuevo.

Tsubaki tuvo que contener una pequeña risa cuando Chopper tomó su propio control, asegurándole que esta vez lo destrozaría por completo, y volvió a sentarse en el suelo a su lado, con la total intención de descubrir si el chico podría cumplir su palabra.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

—Aquí tienes, Sanji-kun— Nami le extendió al rubio un vaso con agua, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá de la sala de su casa. Sus padres no se encontraban ahí, habían salido para hacer algunas compras, y ahora se alegraba de haber rechazado acompañarlos cuando se lo pidieron.

—Gracias, Nami-san— Sanji intentó dirigirle una sonrisa a su amiga, pero se rindió al darse cuenta que no era capaz de lograr algo mejor a una mueca, lo cual era suficiente para darle a la chica una idea de cuán mal debía de sentirse, dado que siempre había sido capaz de mostrarse ante sus damas con la mejor actitud y disposición para cumplir con lo que ellas necesitaran. Pero en ese momento no era capaz de hacerlo. —Lamento haber venido sin avisar.

—No te preocupes por eso. —La chica le sonrió con cariño y colocó una mano en la espalda de su amigo. —¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Sanji bajó el vaso después de tomar un pequeño trago (no se sentía capaz de tomar más) y se quedó con él entre las manos sobre su regazo, con la mirada pegada en el balanceo del líquido en el interior del cristal.

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme…

—Lo intentaré, Sanji-kun. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Sanji pareció respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco antes de hablar.

—Es acerca de Zoro, de nuestra relación.

Nami entendió entonces la actitud del rubio. Desde hacía un corto tiempo (nadie sabía con exactitud cuándo) las cosas entre ellos habían comenzado a notarse un poco tensas, ninguno de sus amigos sabía cuál era la razón de ello, pero era seguro que su relación no era lo que había sido antes.

Contempló con atención al chico a su lado y esperó a que siguiera hablando por su cuenta. La expresión de Sanji se veía cansada, triste y preocupada, y ella ya podía imaginarse el por qué, pero realmente era desalentador ver a su amigo en ese estado a causa de su relación con el peli verde, cuando había sido esta misma la que causara sus más amplias y sinceras sonrisas tan sólo un tiempo atrás.

—Él… no sé qué pasa, pero ha estado comportándose tan extraño últimamente. Es muy celoso, antes no era así, y parece que siempre está enojado conmigo. He tratado de entenderlo, o de buscar qué fue lo que causó ése cambio, pero no lo sé y… —la voz del rubio se ahogó en su garganta por un momento, antes de poder hablar de nuevo. —Tal vez ya se ha cansado de mí.

El cuerpo de Sanji tembló levemente y Nami terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos, abrazándolo mientras deslizaba su mano por el brazo del chico.

—Tal vez sólo es una etapa, Sanji-kun. Probablemente Zoro se dé cuenta de que te está haciendo mal y trate de arreglarlo, deberías hablar con él…

—Debería, lo sé, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda resultar de ello… siento que irremediablemente voy a perderlo, no importa lo que haga. Lo peor, Nami-san, es que he llegado a pensar que tal vez eso sería mejor.

Nami entendió, con preocupación, que ella también había pensado en eso, al igual que los demás, y si Sanji ya lo había considerado… tal vez al final sí sería lo mejor para ambos el poner punto y final a su relación.

_Continuará..._


	2. Pasado y presente

[CAPÍTULO 2 – PASADO Y PRESENTE]

«Lunes, Mayo 19»

Conis terminó por fin su rutina de calentamiento y se acercó al árbol donde había dejado atada la correa de su perrito Suu, el cual estaba sentado al pie de éste, esperando impaciente por que lo liberaran. La chica rubia tomó la correa enrollándola en su mano y casi de inmediato la pequeña bola de pelo blanco se levantó con entusiasmo, dando un pequeño ladrido, y comenzó a trotar por el sendero con felicidad. La chica lo siguió lo suficientemente cerca para no tensar la correa, disfrutando de la ligera y fresca brisa que corría entre los árboles.

Era un alivio poder regresar a correr por las afueras de la ciudad, donde no estaba el ruido del tráfico o la gente, sólo el sonido de las copas de los árboles danzando con el aire y los pájaros trinando en los alrededores. Hacía bastante que no se daba el tiempo de hacerlo, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad la estaba disfrutando como nunca. Y, por lo que parecía, su perrito Suu también. Considerando eso no le pareció extraño que el pequeño animal no se estuviera quieto cuando se había detenido a descansar un poco.

Se recargó en el tronco de un árbol a tomar un poco de agua y secar el sudor que ya corría por su rostro, y no fue hasta ése momento que se dio cuenta de que ya se había pasado del área por la que solía hacer su recorrido. Se tomó otro momento antes de despegarse del tronco con la intención de terminar su ejercicio volviendo sobre sus pasos, y hasta que volvió a tomar la correa de Suu se dio cuenta de que el animalito se había acercado olfateando hacia un pequeño espacio y comenzado a escarbar en la tierra, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo.

—¿Qué sucede, Suu?

Conis se acercó a él al ver que dejaba de escarbar y enterraba el hocico en el hoyo que sus patas habían abierto, para después sacarlo como con desagrado. La chica lo tomó entre sus brazos para cargarlo, acercándose para ver dentro del agujero. Soltó un grito y se alejó unos cuantos pasos cuando vio que, en medio de la tierra y las raíces, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una mano humana.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Marco salió del baño colocándose una toalla alrededor de la cintura y suspiró hondamente pero formando una sonrisa cariñosa al ver que Ace seguía profundamente dormido, con el cuerpo todo desparramado por la cama. Se acercó a él y comenzó a sacudirlo levemente desde la espalda.

―Ya despierta, dormilón, llegarás tarde.

Ace emitió un quejido ahogado y enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada. ―No quiero, tengo sueño.

Marco rodó los ojos―. Te dije anoche que debíamos dormir y no me hiciste caso, ahora te levantas. ―Jaló la cobija y la arrojó al suelo, dejando descubierto el cuerpo de Ace, que sólo llevaba un ajustado bóxer negro. ―Anda, arriba. ―La respuesta que recibió fue un golpe directo en su rostro con la almohada, que después cayó de regreso en la cama para que Ace volviera a tomarla.

El rubio frunció el ceño―. Bien, como quieras. ―Rodeó la cama hasta quedar frente a ella y sujetó a Ace por los tobillos, jalándolo fuera del colchón.

―Aaahh, ¿qué haces? ―El pelinegro intentó sujetarse del borde, pero aun así Marco logró sacarlo casi por completo, dejando de jalarlo para evitar que su cabeza golpeara el suelo. Ace se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo su peso en sus codos colocados al borde de la cama, con una expresión molesta―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

―No querías levantarte, y tenemos un trato para que puedas quedarte a dormir cuando al día siguiente tienes que ir a la academia, ¿recuerdas?

El pelinegro gruñó y se incorporó de pie―. Te odio.

―No es cierto, me amas― contestó sonriéndole y dando un par de pasos hacia él. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le plantó un rápido y suave beso en los labios―. Y ahora, será mejor que te des una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno.

Ace tenía tal expresión molesta en el rostro que Marco tuvo la sensación de que, si el chico fuera un gato de seguro se le habría arrojado encima y rasguñado su rostro sin compasión, lo que sólo hizo que sonriera con diversión, porque el menor no era un gato y no iba a rasguñarlo (al menos no en ése momento, ni en el rostro y ni porque estuviera enojado, sino más bien lo contrario) y al final Ace suspiró derrotado.

―Por lo menos pudiste haberme esperado para tomar una ducha juntos― reclamó el menor.

―Creo que hemos comprobado más de una vez que intentar ducharnos juntos no es la mejor idea cuando tenemos prisa.

Ace sonrió al pensar en sus tantos intentos por tomar una ducha juntos para ahorrar tiempo que terminaron con él atrapado contra la pared, aferrándose a los brazos de su novio y besándolo con desenfreno mientras el rubio sostenía sus muslos en alto y lo embestía con fuerza.

―Tal vez no cuando tenemos prisa, pero definitivamente es una _muy buena idea_ en otras circunstancias.

Marco rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la mirada lujuriosa de Ace, ya tenía más que claro que la ducha era el lugar favorito del chico para tener sexo, y tampoco era que él mismo se quejara mucho en esas situaciones.

―Pero no es el caso, así que ve a ducharte ya.

―Bien, de acuerdo― cedió Ace a regañadientes, le dio otro rápido beso y se separó de él para dirigirse hacia el baño.

Marco negó con la cabeza, divertido, al ver que el pelinegro le sonreía antes de cruzar la puerta del baño y dejarla abierta. Se acercó para cerrarla, riendo un poco ante la exclamación indignada del chico en el interior, y se apresuró a cambiarse para poder ir a preparar el desayuno.

Unos veinte minutos después Ace entró en el comedor, ya vestido con el uniforme ―que consistía en pantalón y camiseta de botones azules, ligeramente holgados para mayor facilidad de movimiento― de la _Academia para Policías 'Grand Line'_, y su mochila colgada en el hombro. Se acercó a la mesa y le sonrió al rubio, quien estaba terminando de servir la comida, antes de sentarse, dejando su cargamento en el suelo.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, hablando un poco acerca de la academia o cómo iban las cosas en Marine Ford, Marco sabía que Ace seguía esperando con impaciencia el que pudieran encontrar a Kurohige, por lo menos una pequeña pista que comenzara a guiarlos hasta él, pero en todos los meses que ya habían pasado no habían logrado dar con el tipo, a pesar de ya haber hallado a unos pocos que se habían escapado en la fuga, ninguno parecía saber nada acerca de los demás; se juntaron para llevar a cabo el escape, y después cada quien se fue por su lado.

Mientras los dos lavaban los platos y utensilios sucios, Marco recibió una llamada de Shanks.

Ace lo observó de reojo al notar que se ponía un poco tenso un par de segundos después de contestar y se alejaba de él, murmurando algo que sonó muy parecido a _«¿Qué tan posible es…?» _antes de que saliera de su campo auditivo.

―Vale, voy para allá. ―Marco colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo, pero se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared en lugar de voltearse de nuevo hacia el otro.

―¿Pasó algo malo? ―preguntó Ace acercándose a él.

―¿Eh?... Ah, no, nada.

―¿Seguro?

―Claro. ―El rubio sonrió de manera que, Ace pensó, debía tratar de ser tranquilizadora, pero aún se veía un poco tenso y ausente, lo que hizo que el pelinegro intuyera que sí pasaba algo y Marco no quería contarle qué.

―Sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas, Marco.

El nombrado borró la sonrisa de su rostro y exhaló con pesadez―. No quiero decirte aún porque no es nada seguro, pero te lo diré cuando se confirme, ¿de acuerdo?

Ace frunció los labios. ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Marco quisiera esperar para decírselo? ―Bien ―cedió, aunque no muy convencido.

El rubio le sonrió ligeramente y colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza, inclinándose para dejar un beso sobre su frente―. Hay que irnos, se hacer tarde.

Ace asintió y recogió su mochila del suelo, tomando la mano de Marco para salir del departamento.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

―¡Hey, Kid! ―Luffy saludó al chico agitando efusivamente su mano en el aire, mientras que a su lado su hermano suspiró con resignación y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ambos parados en la entrada del taller mecánico «_Tom's Workers». _El pelirrojo levantó la mirada de la motocicleta en la que estaba trabajando y se acercó a ellos.

Kid había dejado la carrera de psicología al terminar el semestre en diciembre, pues en realidad no le interesaba mucho; eran sus padres quienes le habían obligado a escogerla, pero al haber reprobado prácticamente todas las materias Kid decidió que no valía la pena, tomó todos sus ahorros y sus cosas y se salió de la casa de sus padres (antes de que ellos mismos lo echaran) y se mudó a un pequeño departamento al que le había echado el ojo desde hacía un tiempo y que actualmente estaba rentando. Franky, quien se había terminado enterando de su situación, al igual que todos los demás (sabrá dios cómo, pensó Kid en su momento) le ofreció un modesto trabajo en el taller donde él mismo había comenzado a trabajar, obviamente con la aprobación de su jefe, por lo que ahora Kid se encontraba trabajando en ese lugar (que en realidad le gustaba bastante) mientras ahorraba un poco más de dinero para comenzar la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica el próximo semestre.

―Hey― saludó a ambos chicos una vez estuvo frente a ellos―. ¿Qué los trae por aquí tan temprano?

―Bueno, Luffy quería pasar a ver cómo lo llevabas aquí.

El nombrado sonrió ampliamente y, sin perder más tiempo, se internó en el lugar, caminando directo a donde se encontraba el vehículo que Kid había estado reparando cuando llegaron.

―Vaya, se ve genial, ¿ya lo has terminado? ―preguntó rodeando la motocicleta para observarla desde todos los ángulos posibles.

―Supuestamente, pero aún me falta probarla ―contestó acercándose de nuevo.

―¿Y de quién es? ―preguntó Sabo, también observando el vehículo desde su lugar, parado a un lado de Kid.

―Mía. La encontré abandonada por ahí, y el jefe me permitió traerla para ver si podía arreglarla y quedármela. ―Kid sonrió orgulloso mientras el pequeño seguía diciendo emocionado lo genial que se veía y que se moría por montar en ella.

Sabo observó cómo su hermano se encontraba completamente ensimismado en la máquina y aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con el chico junto a él, girándose para verlo de frente―. Kid, tú… ¿no has… sabido algo de Killer?

Kid evitó desviar su mirada o hacer algún tipo de gesto que pudiera delatar su reciente nerviosismo. En su última llamada, hacía cosa de unos tres días, su amigo le había comentado que llevaba un tiempo sin comunicarse con su novio, y casi le suplicó que no se le fuera a escapar delante de él que habían estado hablando durante todo ese tiempo. Al principio Kid no había entendido por qué estaba evitando al chico, llegó incluso a pensar que Killer se había topado con _alguien más_ allá en Skypea, pero él sabía que el chico era de hablar las cosas directo (en lugar de engañar a su novio, primero terminaría con él) por lo que descartó ésa idea, aun así no sabía cuál era la razón para que no quisiera llamarle.

―No, no he hablado con él en un tiempo. Al parecer está bastante ocupado últimamente.

Sabo asintió, sin comentar nada, y se giró hacia el frente de nuevo, agachando un poco la cabeza, decepcionado. Kid casi pudo haberse sentido culpable por mentirle al chico al ver la manera en que su expresión se había vuelto triste ante su respuesta, pero en primer lugar estaba el compromiso que tenía con su mejor amigo, así que apartó esos sentimientos de conciencia y dejó de ver al rubio.

Pasados un par de minutos Sabo sacó su celular del bolsillo para mirar la hora―. Se hacer tarde, Luffy, tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo.

―Pero no quiero irmeeee― canturreó Luffy con voz desinflada, sin apartar su mirada de la moto.

Sabo suspiró y se pasó una mano por la nuca, tratando de pensar una manera de convencer a su hermano de emprender camino hacia el instituto, pero la verdad era que el chico estaba tan asombrado y emocionado por el vehículo que llevárselo parecía una misión imposible.

―Si quieres yo lo llevo, y así aprovecha para sacarse el gusto de pasearse en la moto.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, pero Luffy se le adelantó antes de que pudiera decir nada, exclamando con felicidad:

―¡Síí! ¡Que Kid me lleve!

―Pues… ―Sabo alternó su mirada entre ambos chicos, no muy convencido por la idea―. No lo sé…

―Por favor Sabo, porfavorporfavorporfavor.

El rubio observó a su hermano, que revoloteaba a su alrededor con esos ojos de cachorrito que utilizaba con ellos cuando quería conseguir algo. Ace normalmente era inmune, pero él nunca había podido resistirse a una de esas miradas.

Suspiró derrotado―. Vale, está bien.

―¡Sí! ―Luffy lo abrazó muy fuerte con esa enorme sonrisa en los labios antes de alejarse de él y correr de regreso junto a la moto.

―Tranquilo, no le pasará nada ―comentó Kid, rodando los ojos al ver el gesto entre ansioso y preocupado del chico.

―Sí… ten cuidado al conducir.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Diablos, no te haría mal un poco de distracción que te entretenga.

Sabo hizo una mueca ante el comentario (su distracción para no pensar tanto en Killer y la razón de su falta de contacto se resumía a la Universidad, su trabajo voluntario como ayudante en la biblioteca y preocuparse por Luffy), pero Kid no alcanzó a verla pues ya había comenzado a acercarse también hacia donde estaba el menor.

―Me voy yendo, Luffy, no quiero llegar tarde. ―Sabo dirigió una última mirada vacilante a ambos antes de darse la vuelta y salir del taller.

Kid, sabiendo que Sabo no tardaría mucho en regresar cuando recordara que aún no había probado la motocicleta, fue rápidamente avisarle a su jefe Tom que saldría un momento y regresó a donde estaba su amigo. Tomó un casco negro y se lo arrojó a Luffy mientras él se subía a la moto dejando espacio para el otro, que sin esperar su aprobación se subió también.

―Sujétate bien― indicó Kid encendiendo la moto. Luffy se abrazó con fuerza a su abdomen pegándose a su cuerpo―. ¡Oye, así no! ― El menor no cambió su posición y él suspiró derrotado―. Bien, como tú quieras― se colocó en posición y, metiendo el primer cambio, arrancó del lugar, justo en el momento en que Sabo aparecía en la entrada y le gritaba tratando de detenerlo. Kid rió un poco por eso y bajó la velocidad para adentrarse en el tráfico, zigzagueando entre los autos con la agilidad de alguien que ya estaba familiarizado con el tipo de transporte que estaba conduciendo: aun cuando nunca antes había tenido una motocicleta propia, tenía algunos amigos que le habían enseñado a manejarlas.

Cada vez que el camino estaba despejado aceleraba un poco más, mientras escuchaba tras él la risa de Luffy amortiguada por el casco y lo sentía apretar un poco más el agarre alrededor de su torso. Sonrió de lado y volvió acelerar.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Instituto Impel Down ― Clase 2-A»

Law levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo hacia la ventana que estaba justo a su lado izquierdo, a tiempo para presenciar una motocicleta deteniéndose en la entrada de la institución. Frunció el ceño al ver al chico que bajó de un salto después de quitarse el casco y dejó escapar un leve gruñido cuando desvió su atención hacia el conductor y lo reconoció en seguida. ¿Qué demonios hacía _su_ Luffy montado en una motocicleta con Kid?

Cerró su libro de golpe y se levantó de su asiento, atrayendo la atención de Kuroashi y Nami (que estaban sentados en los lugares frente a él), pero no le prestó atención a sus miradas interrogativas y se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia la puerta del aula, caminando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras mientras respiraba tratando de tranquilizarse.

En realidad no era el hecho mismo de que Luffy estuviera en una motocicleta con Kid lo que le molestaba, sino la posición en la que habían estado ambos antes de que el menor se bajara de ella: Luffy abrazado a Kid y completamente pegado a su cuerpo. Y sí, estaba celoso, que alguien se atreviera a reclamarle por ello cuando la _amistad_ entre esos dos había estado avanzando a pasos agigantados durante los últimos meses y, encima, ahora pasaba _eso_.

Salió del edificio respirando un poco de aire y después exhalándolo conforme se acercaba a la entrada, donde Kid y _su _Luffy (sí, iba a insistir con que era suyo) parecían estar hablando bastante animados.

―Buenos días Eusstass-ya, Luffy-ya.

Luffy se dio la vuelta al escuchar el saludo de su novio, mirándolo con curiosidad; ahora era muy extraña la ocasión en la que Law utilizaba la común terminación que le agregaba a cada nombre con él, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

―Hola Law. ¿Ya viste la motocicleta de Kid? ¿A que está genial? Me ha traído en ella, fue muy divertido, shishishi.

―Sí, me he dado cuenta de ello― comentó Law escuetamente y mirando hacia el pelirrojo con una cara de pocos amigos.

Kid hizo como que levantaba una ceja (ya que no tenía en realidad) ante el gesto del moreno―. ¿Qué hay, Trafalgar?

―Nada nuevo, en realidad. Pero veo que tú sí tienes nuevos intereses, ¿no, Eusstass-ya?

Por la mirada penetrante y calculadora que Law le dedicó, Kid supuso que no estaba exactamente hablando de la motocicleta.

―Ehh, ¿me perdí de algo? ―preguntó Luffy, alternando la mirada entre su novio y su amigo.

―No, Luffy-ya, de nada. Deberíamos entrar, no falta mucho para la primera clase.

―Ah… claro― dijo Luffy, no muy convencido por la actitud de su novio pero pensando en que se le pasaría pronto, o de lo contrario ya hablaría con él después. Se giró de nuevo a Kid y le dedicó una sonrisa regresándole el casco que le había prestado para el viaje―. Gracias por traerme Kid, fue estupendo.

―Cuando quieras.

Law se tragó el ligero gruñido que quería escapar de su garganta y cuando Luffy se acercó a él rodeó sus hombros con un brazo atrayéndolo hacia sí.

―Nos vemos luego, Eusstass-ya. ―Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta, forzando a Luffy a hacer lo mismo por el abrazo, y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al edificio.

Kid esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía creer Trafalgar que él estaba detrás de su novio? Vale, que el chico era bastante interesante, pero de ahí a intentar quitárselo había una gran diferencia, más que nada después de todo lo que había pasado el año anterior respecto a ellos. Rió levemente y se colocó el casco que Luffy le había regresado antes de volver a encender la moto y alejarse del lugar.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Instituto Impel Down – Clase 4-B»

―Entonces en éste caso la fórmula sería… ― Penguin levantó la cabeza hacia el chico frente a él, frunciendo el ceño bajo la visera de su gorro al ver que el castaño estaba con la mirada perdida en la ventana a su lado derecho―. Sacchi… ¿Sacchi, me estás escuchando?

―Sí, por supuesto― contestó el nombrado en tono distante, sin apartar la mirada del exterior.

Penguin se levantó de su asiento, inclinándose sobre la butaca de su amigo para poder ver aquello que lo estaba distrayendo de repasar para el examen de Física que estaban a unos minutos de presentar.

Estaban en el segundo piso y desde su posición se observaban con claridad los jardines frontales de la escuela que guiaban hacia la Universidad. Penguin apenas alcanzó a ver a un chico rubio que iba casi corriendo por el sendero antes de que saliera de su campo visual. Soltó un gruñido de desaprobación.

―Y llega tarde. De verdad no sé qué le vez a ese tipo.

―Es… muy interesante. ―Sacchi sonrió de lado.

―Claro, si tú lo dices― dijo Penguin entre dientes mientras se dejaba caer de regreso en su lugar.

―Es que tú no lo conoces, Pen.

―Ya, ¿y de verdad crees que tú sí?

―Por lo menos un poco más que tú, sí.

―Oh, por favor― Penguin rodó los ojos, pero Sachi no podía darse cuenta de eso mientras sus ojos siguieran ocultos―. Sólo han hablado unas cuantas veces en la biblioteca, ¿qué tanto puedes conocerlo por ello?

―Somos amigos, o al menos así lo ve él ― insistió Sacchi. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, como si el chico rubio aún estuviera caminando por el jardín―. Además, estoy en camino de conocerlo más, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Penguin apretó los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada lo interrumpió la voz de una de sus compañeras, que en ese momento entró en el aula diciendo:

―¡Ya viene!

Los alumnos se apresuraron todos a guardar sus libretas y libros y esconder en donde pudieran los acordeones que habían estado realizando un segundo atrás.

Penguin se giró en su asiento hacia el frente sin agregar ningún otro comentario y guardó sus cosas con brusquedad antes de que el profesor entrara en el aula. Sacchi seguía mirando por la ventana.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Impel Down ― Facultad de Psicología»

―… y al final tuve que pasarme por el salón de Luffy para asegurarme de que estaba bien, por eso llegué tarde. ―Sabo suspiró y recargó su espalda en la pared que tenía detrás. La primera clase, que había sido de dos horas, acaba de terminar hacia unos minutos atrás y él junto con Perona había salido del aula hacia el pasillo mientras le explicaba a su amiga por qué había llegado apenas un segundo antes que el profesor.

―Así que Kid tiene una motocicleta nueva― comentó Perona con una sonrisa ladeada―. Tal vez pueda ir después a ver qué tal está.

―¿Ustedes están… saliendo o algo por el estilo? ―preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, Kid ya había sido mencionado en otro par de ocasiones durante alguna conversación, y la peli rosa también había terminado con la misma sonrisa que en ese momento.

―Pues no en realidad, sólo hemos salido juntos unas dos veces, pero… bueno, nunca se sabe. ―Perona le guiñó un ojo y él rió ligeramente.

―Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Nunca se sabe.

Sabo no tenía idea de que muy pronto se daría cuenta de la verdad que se escondía en esas palabras.

El resto del día pasó como cualquier otro, clase tras clase mientras las manecillas del reloj seguían corriendo con demasiada lentitud, al menos para su gusto. Cuando marcó las 3:00 p.m. y el último profesor del día abandonó el aula se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio antes de que todos comenzaran a tomar sus mochilas y retirarse. Sabo guardó sus cosas y se quedó unos momentos en su asiento, observando cómo sus compañeros se reunían con sus amigos y reían mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Volteó hacia las primeras filas situadas delante. Un chico alto se levantó de su asiento, y su larga cabellera rubia se extendió con libertad más allá de su espalda baja, rozando con las puntas el área de su cadera. Lo vio tomar su mochila y colocarse la correa en el hombro izquierdo antes de que se girara hacia atrás y le dedicara una ligera pero deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras su flequillo cubría lo que él sabía que era un par de hermosos ojos azules.

―Hey, Sabo.

Parpadeó un par de veces ante el llamado de su nombre, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo Killer había desaparecido. Se tragó el nudo de su garganta y forzó una sonrisa para dedicársela a su amiga mientras se ponía de pie.

―Lo siento, me quedé pensando en el trabajo que dejó el profesor.

Perona suspiró con resignación―. ¿Es que tú no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea trabajar? Es desesperante, de verdad.

Sabo rió, a pesar de que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero durante los últimos meses había ido mejorando aquella máscara que colocaba en su rostro para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga, aprovechando que era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, y comenzaron a caminar abrazados hacia la salida.

―Desesperante o no, es lo que nos ha salvado durante el semestre, ¿o no?

―Como sea. Ni creas que me he olvidado de la maratón de películas que me prometiste, eeh ―advirtió Perona clavando un poco uno de sus dedos en la mejilla del rubio.

―Auch. Vale, vale. ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Si es que se deciden por dejarnos descansar un poco, para variar.

―Hmm, supongo que estaría bien…

―Vaya, vaya, miren nada más.

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar aquella femenina voz detrás de ellos, y en menos de dos segundos una chica castaña, vestida con una falda bastante corta y una blusa rosa ajustada, apareció frente a ellos mirándolos con desprecio.

―Beth.

―Debo admitir que no me sorprende tanto verlos así. ¿Qué sucedió, Killer por fin te mandó a la mierda?

―Largo de aquí, arpía― dijo Perona dando un paso al frente, rompiendo así el abrazo que mantenía con el rubio.

―Wow, tranquila Perona. Yo sólo quería darle mis buenos deseos a la nueva pareja― contestó Beth, sonriendo con malicia.

―No seas estúpida, sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad― comentó esta vez el rubio.

―¿Oh, no? ―Beth lo miró con fingida sorpresa―. Perdón, es que como ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Killer se fue creí que ya lo habrías superado, pero veo que me equivoqué. Qué mal por ti, quedar estancado con alguien mientras esa persona te deja de lado.

―Creo que me he perdido, ¿en qué momento empezamos a hablar de ti? ―preguntó Perona, sonriendo al ver que su comentario lograba su cometido cuando Beth frunció el ceño.

―Ve a contarle tus chismecitos a alguien que realmente le importen. ―Sabo pasó por un lado de la castaña y Perona lo siguió.

―¿Qué sucede, Sabo? ¿Tienes miedo de aceptar la verdad?

El rubio se detuvo de golpe, y se giró sólo lo suficiente para poder verla de nuevo―. No hay nada de verdad en tus palabras.

―Oh, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan ingenuo? ―Beth sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio al chico apretar el puño sobre la correa de su mochila―. Tal vez si Killer no se hubiera ido habrías tenido una minúscula oportunidad de retenerlo, ¿pero ahora que está lejos? Deberías aceptar que lo suyo terminó desde que él decidió irse y dejarte aquí. ―Caminó hasta estar a sólo unos centímetros de distancia del chico y se inclinó para acercarse a su oído―. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que un chico como él puede resistir a sus necesidades? Yo le daría una semana como máximo.

Perona dio dos pasos al frente y le empujó el hombro para hacer que se alejara de su amigo―. Déjalo en paz.

―Tranquila― miró hacia los ojos del chico, que se encontraban turbios y temblorosos―, ya me voy. ―Sonrió nuevamente y se dio la vuelta hondeando su cabello para comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo.

_"__No le hagas caso. Beth conoce tu punto débil y sólo está intentando hurgar en él, no se lo permitas. Confía en Killer. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Sólo confía en él y no escuches a esa perra…"_

―¿Estás bien?

La voz de Perona lo sacó de su plática interna consigo mismo. Miró a su amiga y asintió llevándose una mano al rostro y tallando un poco sus ojos―. Sí, todo está bien. No debo hacer caso de lo que ella diga, ¿cierto?

―Cierto.

―Bien. Entonces, ¿podríamos irnos ahora?

―Claro, vámonos.

Ambos se encaminaron en completo silencio hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad, donde se encontraba el coche de Perona. Se había vuelto una costumbre que la chica lo llevara a casa cuando él no tenía que quedarse a ayudar en la biblioteca.

El camino fue igual de silencioso. Sabo apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana y se dedicó a mirar hacia el exterior, sin prestar atención a la manera en que las casas y edificios pasaban con rapidez y quedaban atrás. Perona lo observó de reojo, preocupada. Sabía que para él era difícil ignorar por completo las palabras de Beth, ella misma las habría creído si Killer siguiera siendo el chico que fue cuando estuvieron juntos. Pero Killer no era el mismo chico, no desde que había comenzado a salir con Sabo y se había enamorado de él, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Bueno, tal vez no mejor que Kid, pero eso era otro asunto.

―Si quisiera terminar contigo ya lo habría hecho.

Sabo volteó hacia su amiga al escucharla hablar, dándose cuenta de que acababan de llegar a su casa. Perona le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada sincera.

―¿No te parece?

La miró sorprendido y sonrió después de pensar un segundo en sus palabras―. Sí, tienes razón.

―Por supuesto que la tengo. Anda, bájate ya.

Sabo rió levemente y abrió la puerta para bajar del coche, asomándose por la ventana que ahora estaba abajo―. Nos vemos mañana.

―Hasta mañana.

Se alejó del coche y observó a su amiga alejarse antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta de su casa. Debía dejar de pensar tanto en si Killer terminaría sucumbiendo a las tentaciones que de seguro tenía en Skypea, porque no le ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarse. Menos si su novio no daba señales de vida. Lo único que tenía que hacer era confiar en él, y mandar a la mierda cualquier pensamiento acerca de infidelidad.

Ya un poco más tranquilo y despejado cerró la puerta de la casa después de entrar y se dirigió hacia el comedor, deteniéndose en la entrada al darse cuenta de la escena que se hallaba en la sala.

Ace y Luffy estaban sentados en un sofá, impacientes por lo que él podía ver, mientras que en el sofá frente a ellos se encontraba su abuelo y Marco, y no parecía que fueran a dar una buena noticia.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó acercándose a ellos.

―¡Al fin llegas, Sabo! ―exclamó Ace al darse cuenta de su presencia―. El abuelo y Marco quieren darnos una noticia, pero estábamos esperándote.

―¿Noticia? ―Miró a su abuelo con curiosidad―. ¿Qué noticia?

―Siéntate Sabo.

El rubio alzó una ceja con suspicacia pero tomó asiento a un lado de su hermano menor, comenzando a impacientarse tanto como él.

Garp y Marco compartieron una mirada antes de que el rubio suspirara y los mirara a los tres con precaución, deteniéndose un poco más en los ojos de Ace, y Sabo casi estuvo seguro de ver cómo se movía su manzana de Adán cuando tragó saliva antes de hablar.

―Encontramos a Kurohige.

_Continuará..._


	3. Sobrellevando tensiones

**NA: **Sólo una cosita, con respecto al nombre del padre de Killer (que saldrá en éste capítulo) Pues todos somos conscientes de que en OP no todos los nombre son japoneses ―venga, que la mayoría no lo son― y pues tal es el caso del padre de Killer, igual que pasa/pasará con otros personajes, espero que esto no les moleste :D

Bueno, sin más que decir los dejaré para que lean :3

* * *

><p>[CAPÍTULO 3 – SOBRELLEVANDO TENSIONES]<p>

«Skypea»

―Muchas gracias, Cavendish.

El nombrado le sonrió al mayor amablemente―. No hay de qué― dijo mientras le entregaba el vaso de agua y una pequeña pastilla: un analgésico que el doctor había recomendado en caso de que se presentaran dolores para que le ayudara a disiparlos aunque fuera un poco.

Killer entró en la habitación cargando un pequeño bolso deportivo que contenía un poco de ropa ―la que había llevado al hospital― y le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre después de que este tomara su medicamento. Cavendish apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada de su amigo: maldita sonrisa más falsa no podía tener, si el chico se estaba muriendo por dentro desde que el doctor le había pedido hablar con él antes de que salieran del hospital. Cavendish no sabía exactamente qué le había dicho, pero su amigo le había comentado algo acerca de que la operación que le practicaron a su padre meses atrás para extirpar el cáncer pancreático no había funcionado en su totalidad, puesto que éste había logrado esparcirse un poco, y la quimioterapia que habían estado utilizando desde entonces tampoco estaba dando muchos resultados. Cavendish estaba casi seguro de que aquello no era todo lo que le habían dicho, pero no quiso preguntar más al ver la mirada abatida de Killer. Y él sabía que el enfermo era el mayor, pero todo esto estaba acabando también con el chico, y Killer, por más fuerte que pudiera ser, no podría seguir soportándolo, se derrumbaría tarde o temprano. Al final parecía que no quedaría nada de ambos.

Cavendish dejó el vaso en el buró que estaba junto a la cama y ayudó al mayor a recostarse, pese a sus insistencias de que él podía hacerlo solo, para el chico no era ninguna molestia; le había tomado cariño durante ese tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. El hombre se recostó suavemente sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, suspirando con alivio ante la comodidad de algo que no fuera una cama de hospital.

Killer se acercó a la cama después de haber acomodado la ropa del bolso en el armario, y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo a modo de agradecimiento mientras miraba a su padre; el hombre que antes había estado lleno de energía, de felicidad, el hombre fuerte y trabajador que él conocía desde que podía recordar estaba ahora oculto y enterrado bajo el rostro pálido y algo demacrado, la delgada figura de su cuerpo que parecía poder llegar a romperse con cualquier toque, y los ojos cansados que en ése momento no podía ver, pero que ya conocía bastante bien. David Travers había dejado atrás su aura llena de vitalidad.

―¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ―preguntó a su padre después de observarlo por unos segundos.

El mayor abrió los ojos y miró a su hijo, parado junto a la cama, escrutándolo lo mejor que pudo, no gustándole mucho lo que encontró: un chico que tenía una triste y vacía sonrisa en su rostro, con sus ojos ―Killer había recogido su fleco con unos broches, por lo que su rostro estaba a la vista en su totalidad― completamente ausentes de brillo alguno.

―Cavendish, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con mi hijo un momento?

―Por supuesto, David ―contestó el chico con cortesía. Miró a su amigo y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta―. Estaré en la cocina, por si necesitan algo.

Killer escuchó la puerta cerrarse y rodeó la cama, consciente de que su padre quería hablar de algo que podría considerarse importante si le había pedido al chico que se retirara, y se sentó a su lado―. ¿Qué sucede, padre?

―Hijo, sé que todo esto no es fácil para ti, pero últimamente estás muy… apagado. Dime, ¿sucede algo que no me hayas dicho?

El menor apretó los dientes, tragando saliva con la mandíbula tensa, haciendo un esfuerzo por no desviar la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado. Su padre siempre había sido muy observador, aun cuando él no se percatara de ello, y lo conocía mejor que nadie, a veces llegaba a pensar que incluso lo conocía más que él mismo. Por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, la razón de que estuviera tan poco entusiasta desde hacía algunos días, pero no era algo con lo que tuviera que preocupar a su padre, así que tomó su mano y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba le saliera más sincera para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

―No es nada, padre, sólo estoy algo cansado. Ya sabes; la Universidad.

―Claro, la Universidad ―repitió David en un tono decepcionado que dejaba en claro que no le creía esa explicación, pero que no preguntaría más si es que su hijo no deseaba contarle.

―Te dejaré para que descanses, avísame si necesitas algo. ―Killer se levantó de la cama y esperó el ligero asentimiento de su padre antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de esta al escuchar que el mayor le llamaba, volteándose de nuevo hacia él―. ¿Sí?

―Hijo, ningún pensamiento es «_nada»_ mientras mantenga nuestra mente preocupada, pero seguirá estando así hasta que hagamos algo para remediarlo.

Killer se quedó quieto por unos segundos, sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, repitiéndolas en su cabeza varias veces para tratar de comprenderlas por completo. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, pero sincera, y asintió―. Gracias, padre.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, quedándose ahí por tres segundos exactos antes de cruzar el pasillo de regreso a la cocina, donde encontró a Cavendish preparando un par de tazas de café. Se acercó a él y terminó de preparar una de las tazas. Sintió la mirada de soslayo que le envió su amigo, y sabía que probablemente estuviera mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntar algo que no era de su incumbencia, lo cual agradecía, al menos por el momento no quería hablar de eso.

Maldita ironía que no lo dejaría pasar de ello ahora. Mientras él y Cavendish tomaban cada uno su café en la mesa del comedor, hablando sobre trivialidades, su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia en su bolsillo.

«Llamada entrante: Kid»

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó Cavendish al ver la mirada entre sorprendida y preocupada del otro chico.

Killer no respondió a su pregunta y se puso en pie, alejándose un poco antes de contestar.

―¿Kid? ―Era extraño que recibiera una llamada del pelirrojo, generalmente era él quien le llamaba cada que podía, a menos que algo pasara que pudiera orillar a Kid a buscarlo por su cuenta.

―Hola hermano. ¿Cómo estás? ―le contestó la voz del chico desde el otro lado, podía escuchar el sonido de lo que parecían ser herramientas en uso a lo lejos como ruido de fondo.

―Bien, podría decirse, pero ¿por qué has llamado?

―¿Que no puedo llamar a mi mejor amigo porque lo extraño y quiero saber si sigue vivo?

―Kid ―dijo Killer con voz acusadora.

―Bien, sabía que no estarías muerto, sólo estaba exagerando un poco.

―¡Kid! ¡Deja de hacerte idiota y dime qué demonios pasa!

―Vale, ya, está bien. Diablos, qué desesperado. ―Killer soltó un gruñido, pero antes de que pudiera maldecir a su amigo éste volvió a hablar―. Lo vi hoy.

Definitivamente Killer no estaba preparado para eso. De hecho, era justo ése el tema que quería evitar. Deseó haber dejado que Kid siguiera haciéndose el idiota por horas, pero ya lo había hecho hablar, ahora no podía hacer nada.

―¿Dónde? ―preguntó con voz baja, un poco vacilante.

―En el taller, vino en la mañana acompañando a Luffy. Hablamos un poco. Me preguntó por ti.

―¿Qué le dijiste? ―preguntó apresuradamente.

―Lo que me pediste, que no había hablado contigo en un tiempo. Supongo que me creyó.

―Bien. ―Killer tragó saliva. Sentía como si su corazón de repente se hubiera cambiado de lugar y estuviera retumbando incesante dentro de su cabeza, aturdiéndolo―. ¿Co-cómo está?

―¿No te parece un poco extraño que me preguntes eso acerca de TU novio? ―Killer se quedó callado, un poco desencajado por el comentario. Kid suspiró desde el otro lado―. Está triste, mucho. Sigo sin comprender por qué no puedes siquiera llamarle un momento.

―Digamos que no… no quiero preocuparlo. ―Él no quería que, si llegaba a llamar a Sabo, éste se diera cuenta de que le pasaba algo, que su comportamiento o incluso su voz llegaran a delatarlo, tenía la sensación de que sería así.

―Pues yo creo que lo preocupas más así.

―De todos modos, ¿por qué te molestas en decirme esto, Kid?

―¿Cómo que por qué? Eres mi mejor amigo y sé que él es muy importante para ti ―_"sobre todo ahora"_ pensó Kid para sí ―, y me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte si lo suyo… pues, termina.

El corazón de Killer se encogió por un momento al pensar en que podría estar causando que su relación con Sabo se fuera derechito al olvido. No era eso lo que él quería, ni por asomo, amaba al chico tanto como no creía posible, pero no tenía la seguridad de poder hablar con él sin derrumbarse por completo.

―Yo… ¿de verdad crees que eso podría pasar?

Kid tardó un poco en responder, lo que sólo hizo que el pecho de Killer se sintiera cada vez más pesado―. Yo sólo sé que el chico parece estar volviéndose loco por no saber nada de ti, o por lo menos lo atormenta pensar en el por qué.

Killer cerró los ojos, y se pasó la mano por entre el cabello cuando la imagen de un triste y preocupado Sabo apareció en su mente, torturándolo―. Intentaré… intentaré llamarle en cuanto pueda.

―Suerte con eso. Bueno, yo tengo que irme, estoy en el taller y tengo trabajo qué hacer.

―Claro, entiendo. Cuídate. Ah, y Kid…

―¿Sí?

―Gracias hermano.

Después de haber cortado la llamada con el pelirrojo se quedó mirando su celular por lo que parecieron eternos minutos, sintiendo que pesaba en su mano más de lo que nunca había hecho, antes de dejarlo caer en su bolsillo y regresar al comedor con Cavendish.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Sabaody»

El silencio inundó la habitación mientras los tres hermanos asimilaban las palabras que acababan de escuchar, repitiéndolas en su cabeza como si no estuvieran seguros de haber escuchado bien.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó de repente Luffy, rompiendo el silencio del momento con su voz nerviosa y tensa. Sabo, que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo, estiró su mano para tomar la de su hermanito, apretándola un poco mientras él mismo estaba en espera de más información.

Marco asintió como respuesta, pero Ace podía notar que su novio estaba en guardia, como si estuviera pensando la mejor manera de decirles algo que sabía que no les gustaría, y un alarmante pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

―Lo atraparon, ¿cierto?

Marco mordió el interior de su mejilla, mirando al pecoso con detenimiento. No sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionaría, pero podía imaginarse que no sería de buena manera―. Pues, en parte, sí…

―¿A qué te refieres con «en parte»? ―preguntó Sabo, confundido.

―Está muerto ―habló por primera vez Garp, mirando a los tres con seriedad―, encontraron su cadáver por las afueras de la ciudad.

Ace se enderezó en su sitio al escuchar esto, mirando a su abuelo con incredulidad, pero, más que nada, con un resentimiento que no iba realmente dirigido a él―. ¿Cómo murió?

―Ace…

―¿Cómo murió? ―repitió el chico con insistencia, puntualizando las palabras con un toque de impaciencia, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Marco apenas comenzaba a decir.

El mayor supo que no había más que contestar a su pregunta, y cerró los ojos exhalando el aire con pesadez y pasándose una mano por el cabello―. Un tiro en la cabeza.

―¿Un tiro en la cabeza? ―repitió el pelinegro, apretando sus manos en un par de puños temblorosos de ira, y se levantó de un salto de su asiento―. ¿¡Un maldito tiro en la cabeza!?

―Ace, cálmate. ―Sabo se puso en pie y colocó una mano en el brazo del otro, pero éste se apartó de inmediato, mirándolo con recelo.

―¿Que me calme? ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme si el muy cabrón se escapó de prisión, donde debería de haberse podrido por el resto de su asquerosa vida, y se libra de todo recibiendo un único y maldito tiro!?

―Ace ―dijo Garp con su voz alta y autoritaria.

El aludido se giró a mirarlo con la furia rugiendo en sus ojos, como si se estuviera quemando por dentro. Apretó la mandíbula y se dio media vuelta, tomando con brusquedad su mochila ―la cual había dejado en el suelo junto al sofá― y echándosela al hombro mientras salía de la habitación con grandes y pesadas zancadas. Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó un fuerte y estridente portazo en el segundo piso.

Marco suspiró agachando el rostro. Quería ir con él, ayudarlo a que se tranquilizara un poco o por lo menos dejar que despotricara contra todo y se desahogara, pero sabía que lo que en ese momento necesitaba era estar solo y buscar tiempo para que se le enfriara la cabeza. Miró a Luffy, el pequeño apenas y se había sobresaltado por la reacción de su hermano; permanecía con la mirada en la mesita de centro, pero Marco no podría decir con exactitud qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, puesto que su rostro había quedado por completo inexpresivo, y no parecía estar cerca de reaccionar.

Sabo volvió a tomar asiento, seguía tenso por la reacción de Ace y ―aunque comprendía su punto y entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía, pues él mismo también pensaba que la muerte rápida y con probabilidad no muy dolorosa de Kurohige era una completa injusticia― deseó que su hermano se hubiera controlado un poco más, preocupado por cómo podría afectarle su comportamiento a Luffy. Se deslizó por el sofá hasta quedar a un lado de su hermano menor y rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Como toda reacción Luffy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sin hacer ningún comentario.

―No sabemos quién pudo haberlo hecho― continuó explicando Garp. Marco se sorprendió, una vez más, del profesionalismo de su superior; hablaba del tema como si estuviera tratando con cualquier otro caso en lugar de uno que involucraba directamente a su familia―, Kurohige tenía muchos enemigos, ya cuando estuvo en prisión se vio involucrado en bastantes peleas, y muchos hicieron intentos de asesinarlo, así que no podríamos asegurar quién fue, al menos no hasta ver adónde nos lleva la investigación que procede.

―¿Tú tienes algún sospechoso en la mira, abuelo? ―preguntó Sabo.

―Si tuviera que hacer suposiciones en éste momento, me inclinaría a pensar que fue orden de Sakazuki. Kurohige era uno de sus hombres, y lo traicionó sin chistar buscando protegerse a sí mismo, no me extrañaría que quisiera buscar venganza y, desafortunadamente, estoy casi seguro de que aún tiene gente por ahí que podría cumplir con esa petición.

Sabo asintió sin decir más. La verdad no quería seguir hablando del tema, al menos no por el momento, ya era suficiente información por un día. Miró a su pequeño hermano, que seguía recargado contra su cuerpo sin mediar palabra, y acarició su cabeza para llamar su atención, logrando que levantara un poco el rostro para mirarlo―. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto, Luffy?

El menor se quedó callado un momento, como pensando en la propuesta―. ¿Podrías mejor llevarme a casa de Law? ―pidió por fin, y Sabo se alegró de que su voz no sonara temerosa, ansiosa o algo por el estilo, era su misma voz de siempre cuando le pedía algo que no sabía si le querrían dar.

―Pues…― Sabo miró a su abuelo, interrogativo. El hombre asintió y el rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa―. Claro Luffy, vamos.

Ambos adolescentes se levantaron del sofá y se despidieron de los adultos antes de salir de la sala y después de la casa. Garp se quedó observando el lugar que sus nietos habían estado ocupando durante la última media hora. Él debería sentirse, de cierta forma, aliviado al saber que Kurohige ya no podría lastimar más a Luffy, pero había algo que no lo dejaba relajarse ni bajar la guardia. Llevaba meses pensando en ello, y ahora que había pasado esto, no podía dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza a las palabras que Sakazuki le había dicho cuando habló con él en Shin Sekai, en diciembre.

_—__Si en realidad temes por tu nieto, yo no me preocuparía por Kurohige. _

_El mayor se detuvo ante sus palabras y se giró hacia él nuevamente. —¿A qué te refieres? _

_—__Créeme cuando te digo, que él no es tu mayor problema, ni yo tampoco._

―¿Señor?

La voz de Marco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tomó su saco del reposabrazos del sofá y se incorporó de pie mientras se lo colocaba. El rubio también se levantó.

―Regresaré a la oficina. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, tómate el resto del día.

―Entendido, señor.

Garp asintió a modo de despedida y salió del lugar. Como supuso, Sabo había tomado el coche para llevar a Luffy donde su novio. Se hizo una nota mental de proponerle al chico que se quedara con el vehículo a partir de ahora, aunque sabía que no lo aceptaría con facilidad si él mismo no tenía en qué transportarse, así que tendría que arreglar eso también. Comenzó a caminar, pasando el sendero de la entrada a la acera y dirigiéndose a la izquierda. Después de unas cuantas casas cruzó la calle, acercándose a un coche blanco que estaba estacionado, del cual salió un hombre vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa manga corta. Uno no creería que un hombre que se veía tan normal llevara un par de armas escondidas en sus ropas.

―Señor ―dijo el hombre a modo de saludo en cuanto él estuvo junto al auto.

―Vamos a la estación, Takahashi ―indicó Garp abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

―Como ordene. ―Takahashi volvió a entrar en el auto y en cuestión de segundos estuvieron camino a Marine Ford―. Escuché las noticias sobre Kurohige, señor.

―Vaya, de verdad que nada se les escapa, siempre encuentran la manera de correr los rumores.

―Pero es verdad, ¿no?

―Sí, Takahashi, es verdad.

―¿Querrá que cambiemos algo en la vigilancia?

Garp recargó su codo derecho en el borde de la ventana y apoyó la cabeza en su puño, pensativo. Desde que todo el asunto de la fuga había comenzado él le ordenó a un par de sus hombres que, sin que sus nietos se dieran cuenta, vigilaran de su casa y el instituto donde estudiaban ―no era como que creyera que realmente Kurohige se apareciera por ahí tramando algo, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar― pero ahora que estaba muerto…

_Él no es tu mayor problema._

―Voy a pedirte que vigiles un poco más de cerca a Luffy, Takahashi, sólo por unos días.

―Entendido, señor.

Sólo sería unos días, si nada había pasado hasta ahora, era poco probable que en verdad sucediera algo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Los árboles y las casas pasaban con velocidad frente a la atenta mirada de Luffy, que se había quedado viendo por la ventana desde que subiera en el coche, desviando toda su concentración a los colores que corrían borrosos conforme avanzaban.

―Oye, Luffy― llamó Sabo mirando de reojo a su hermano. Ya estaban casi llegando a la casa de Law y le preocupaba un poco la actitud tan callada y tranquila que tenía.

―¿Hmm?

―Yo, emm… ¿es-estás bien?― preguntó el mayor con nerviosismo, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con un Luffy tan ausente, como en ese momento parecía estar su hermanito si es que ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya se estaban estacionando frente a la casa de su novio.

El chico se quedó tanto tiempo en silencio, sin ningún tipo de reacción, que Sabo pensó que tal vez había hablado demasiado bajo y su hermano no había alcanzado a escucharlo, pero entonces Luffy apartó su vista de la ventana y se quedó mirando la manera en que jugueteaban los dedos de sus manos sobre su regazo.

―Yo… sé que todos han estado preocupándose por mí estos últimos meses, intentando protegerme, y yo se los agradezco pero… no soy débil, y no quiero sentirme como si lo fuera, y sé que si no fuera por ustedes en realidad yo no estaría aquí justo ahora, pero no puedo seguir refugiándome por el resto de mi vida.

»Comprendo por qué Ace reaccionó como lo hizo, y tal vez esperaban que yo hiciera lo mismo, o que me afectara de otra manera, pero, en realidad no lo hace. No me interesa Kurohige, ni buscar venganza por lo que me hizo. Si acaso, me tranquiliza saber que ya no estará allá afuera para hacerle lo mismo a otros, pero a mí no me importa cómo o por qué murió, ni lo que sea que haya pasado con él. Nada de eso puede cambiar el pasado, ni remediarlo, y no tengo intención de quedarme estancado en algo que simplemente no vale la pena.

―Luffy…

―Tú y Ace me lo han dicho muchas veces ―continuó el menor, levantando la mirada hacia su hermano y dedicándole una resplandeciente sonrisa―, el presente es lo que importa, ¿no?

Sabo se quedó observando, sin palabras, a su pequeño hermano menor mientras éste bajaba con rapidez del coche y corría al encuentro de Law, quien acababa de salir por la puerta de su casa. El oji gris lo recibió en un fuerte abrazo, si acaso un poco sorprendido por la repentina visita, pero se veía feliz de tener al chico a su lado, al igual que Luffy se veía feliz de estar con él. Luffy se puso de puntas, rodeando el cuello de Law para poder plantarle un beso, y entonces Sabo sonrió, asimilando por primera vez que su hermano ya no era tan pequeño.

―Tienes razón, Luffy ―comentó al aire mientras encendía el coche y se alejaba del lugar, sin necesidad de cruzar palabra alguna con los otros dos, porque Luffy estaba bien, algo que él mismo ya le había dejado claro, y no lo necesitaba ahí, al menos no ahora―, tienes toda la razón.

*.*.*.*.*

Law bajó la escalera con la intención de ir hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua y después volver a su cuarto, pues aún no había terminado con su tarea y prefería desocuparse de ella pronto, pero al llegar al último peldaño vio por la ventana que había un coche estacionado en la acera frente a su casa, un coche que ya conocía bastante bien. Sin pensárselo se acercó a la puerta y salió de la casa, dando unos cuantos pasos fuera antes de que el chico que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto volteara y lo mirara, entonces Luffy salió con rapidez del vehículo y casi corrió hacia él.

No podía negar que le sorprendió un poco el que su novio lo visitara tan repentinamente, y que nada más llegar frente a él lo abrazara con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, pero eso no evitaba que él le regresara el abrazo con la misma fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. No se percató de la silueta que los observaba, oculta a uno de los lados de la ventana que estaba tras él, antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo hacia la última habitación.

Cuando Luffy se separó de él, tan sólo un poco, le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que hacían parecer al menor como una radiante luz que había aparecido en su vida para indicarle dónde estaba el camino que debía seguir, y se colocó de puntas, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo a él y poder besar sus labios. Law no tardó en rodear la cintura del otro y responder el gesto.

Se sentía bien, que Luffy lo buscara de esa forma, que lo abrazara tan fuerte y lo besara con ese amor desbordante que parecía rodearlos a ambos en un aura de seguridad. Por alguna razón había pasado los últimos días creyendo que Luffy ya no se le acercaba tanto como antes, que el chico estaba distanciándose poco a poco, que ya no le demandaba tanta atención de su parte como solía hacer, y eso sólo lo hacía preocuparse acerca de su relación. Pero ahí, con el chico entre sus brazos mientras sentía como jalaba ligeramente de su cuello tratando de acercarlo aún más, esas preocupaciones se disiparon de su mente, al menos por ese momento, dejando sólo un sentimiento de tranquilidad y confianza. Luffy estaba ahí, seguía ahí, seguía amándolo tanto como siempre, como él mismo lo amaba.

―¿Ha pasado algo? ―preguntó cuando se separaron del beso.

Luffy se encogió de hombros―. Te lo cuento después, ¿sí? Ahora sólo quiero pasar un rato tranquilo contigo.

―Pues, supongo que entonces eso está bien.

Law le plantó un rápido beso en los labios antes de que ambos entraran en la casa y cerrara la puerta, dispuesto a otorgarle a Luffy ese rato tranquilo que le había pedido.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

―¿Ace? ―Marco tocó la puerta de la habitación un par de veces. Había esperado un rato para darle tiempo al chico de que se calmara un poco, pero tenía que hablar con él, y sabía que el coraje no se le pasaría pronto, al menos no por completo. Tocó de nuevo, pero tampoco recibió respuesta, por lo que decidió entrar.

Ace estaba tumbado en su cama, con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos. En el resto de la habitación había ropa y cosas tiradas y desparramadas, y Marco imaginó que sería consecuencia del estado de ánimo de su novio.

―Lo siento ―dijo de repente el pecoso, atrayendo su atención. El rubio cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

―¿Por qué?

―Me descontrolé un poco allá abajo. ―Ace seguía sin mirarlo, cubriendo su rostro, y aunque Marco lo entendía no le agradaba mucho hablar con él cuando ni siquiera parecía que lo estuviera escuchando, pero en lugar de decir algo al respecto se sentó a su lado, recargando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, y estiró un brazo para comenzar a acariciar su cabello azabache con suavidad.

―Nadie te culpa por eso, estabas en todo tu derecho de reaccionar así.

Ace negó con la cabeza, muy despacio puesto que no quería que Marco terminara con las caricias, le ayudaban a tranquilizarse un poco―. Sé que debí haberme controlado, pero… ―apretó su mano en un puño, tan fuerte que Marco pensó que podría terminar encajándose las uñas en la piel―, me enfurece; pensar en lo que ese miserable le hizo a mi hermano y…

―Que no haya pagado por ello― completó el rubio.

―Nueve años en prisión no son suficientes, no comparado con todo el sufrimiento de Luffy.

Marco agachó el rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía lo que le pasaba, Ace se sentía impotente por todo lo que había pasado, y él mismo también se sentía demasiado frustrado―. Perdón Ace, no pude cumplir mi promesa.

El nombrado por fin retiró el brazo de su rostro y miró hacia el otro, sorprendiéndose un poco al verlo en esa posición tan derrotada.

―Te prometí que lo atraparía y que lo encerraría de nuevo, pero no lo conseguí.

Ace estiró su brazo y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Marco, logrando que el mayor girara el rostro para mirarlo―. No era tu responsabilidad.

―Lo era. No sólo por mi deber como policía, sino que también por ti. Tú eres mi pareja, Ace, cualquier cosa que te afecte o te dañe, por pequeña o grande que sea, yo debería poder ayudarte a superarla. Para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte, apoyarte y, si es necesario, consolarte.

El menor se acercó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla y después se acurrucó en su cuerpo, colocando la cabeza en su pecho y abrazando su abdomen―. Sólo necesito tiempo para tranquilizarme. La vida no es justa, hace mucho tiempo que lo determinamos, y a veces lo único que podemos hacer es aceptarlo.

Marco dejó salir el aire con pesadez y abrazó al chico, besando la superficie de su cabello―. Desafortunadamente, es todo lo que nos queda hacer en esta ocasión.

―Y quiero que quede claro, Marco, que todo este asunto no era algo que estuviera en tus manos, que no te culpo de nada y que es más que suficiente para mí que ahora estés aquí a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Marco, aunque no sabía si era de alivio, tranquilidad, alegría o alguna otra cosa, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho. Apretó un poco más el abrazo y esta vez no se conformó con sólo besar el cabello de Ace, sino que tomó su barbilla para levantar un poco su rostro y rozar sus labios con suavidad y calma―. De acuerdo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Martes, Mayo 20»

Desdobló el periódico que llevaba en manos y se lo extendió al hombre rubio que tenía frente a él, sentado en aquella silla de madera como si en realidad se tratara del trono de un rey. Doflamingo colocó una pierna sobre la otra y se dedicó por unos momentos a leer la noticia de la página que se mostraba, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos en señal de concentración.

―Interesante… se han tardado bastante en encontrarlo, ¿no? ―se escucharon algunas risas de los que estaban presentes, pero él, como siempre, se limitó a asentir mientras veía cómo el rubio dejaba caer el periódico al suelo. La noticia que se alcanzaba a apreciar era tan sólo una pequeña explicación del descubrimiento del cadáver del prófugo conocido como Kurohige en las afueras de la ciudad, junto con un recuento de los crímenes que había cometido y su escape de prisión. No se sabía quién podría haberlo asesinado, pero, según la noticia, la policía estaba encargándose del caso.

Doflamingo se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la ventana que se encontraba detrás, que resultaba ser también la única en la habitación, parándose junto al borde y observando el cielo nublado y completamente gris que se presentaba esa mañana.

―¿Quiere que prosigamos ahora, joven amo?

―No desesperes, aún no es el momento, pero se acerca. Ahora que han encontrado a Kurohige, Garp no tendrá más razones para preocuparse de la seguridad de su nieto, y cuando baje la guardia… bueno, ahí es donde entramos nosotros ―sonrió con malicia y volvieron a escucharse las suaves risas inundando la habitación por unos momentos antes de cesar―. Aun así, voy a encargarte que te mantengas alerta y vigiles bien al chiquillo. Puedo contar con que podrás hacerlo estando tan cerca de él, ¿no, Vergo?

―Por supuesto, joven amo.

_Continuará..._


	4. ¿Secretos o Mentiras? ¿Ambos?

[**Capítulo 4 ─ ¿Secretos o Mentiras? ¿Ambos?**]

«Academia para Policías Grand Line ─ Campo de tiro»

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Las detonaciones de la pistola resonaban una tras otra, y Ace no se paraba ni dos segundos a verificar que hubiera dado en el blanco o si tenía que cambiar un poco su puntería, no, sólo seguía disparando sin cesar hasta que las balas se le acabaran y tuviera que recargar el arma. Aun así la mayoría de los tiros acertaban o se acercaban bastante al centro de la diana que se encontraba unos cuantos metros frente a él.

Las orejeras que se había colocado amortiguaban bastante el sonido de la detonación, y su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que apenas sentía una pequeña vibración recorrer sus brazos con cada disparo. Era una suerte que justo ese día tuvieran entrenamiento físico todo el día, tal vez con eso pudiera desahogar un poco toda la tensión que se había acumulado en él el día anterior.

Sintió un par de toquecitos en su hombro derecho y se giró de inmediato, aún en posición de ataque.

―Wow, baja eso ―dijo el chico que se había acercado a él, levantando sus manos en son de paz y señalando con una de ellas la pistola con la que le apuntaba. Su cabello era castaño y ligeramente largo, de manera que le caía a los lados enmarcando su blanco rostro hasta un poco más abajo de la barbilla, y tenía un tatuaje debajo del ojo izquierdo que él había interpretado tiempo atrás como un gancho muy largo, aunque en realidad no le había preguntado qué era ni por qué se lo había hecho.

―Ah, eres tú, Bascud ―comentó Ace bajando el arma y descolocándose las orejeras para poder escucharlo, puesto que no había oído lo que le dijera antes.

―¿Puedo saber qué he hecho ahora para que intentes matarme? ―preguntó Bascud, con una media sonrisa en el rostro y bajando las manos al saberse fuera de peligro.

―Oye, que ha sido tu culpa por llegarme por detrás. ―El pecoso hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pues su amigo ya había formado una sonrisa pícara en sus labios―. Agh, no me refería a eso, idiota.

―Muy tarde, ya lo has dicho. Se lo diré a Marco.

Ace se encogió de hombros―. Hazlo, después de todo será a ti a quien golpee.

Bascud abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor por un par de segundos―. Buen punto, creo que mejor me lo guardaré.

El pelinegro soltó una ligera risa y se acercó a la pequeña mesa auxiliar que estaba junto a él, donde estaban sus municiones correspondientes para un día de entrenamiento. Dejó la pistola y las orejeras en la superficie.

―Entonces, ¿vas a decirme por qué estás disparando como desquiciado hacia la pobre diana? Te juro que nunca antes te había visto tan concentrado en esto ―dijo el castaño apoyando su peso en la pierna derecha y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Cualquier otra persona pensaría que era sólo un comentario en broma, pero no Ace. Había conocido a Bascud desde el primer día en la Academia. De hecho, había sido el primero de sus compañeros al que conociera, y también el primero con el que casi terminaba en pelea, de no ser porque su abuelo estaba justo por ahí para evaluar a los nuevos reclutas. No tenía idea de cómo ni por qué sucedió, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos. En realidad, le agradaba mucho Bascud, era un tipo orgulloso, valiente, astuto y, en ocasiones, temerario, y había aprendido a conocerlo durante ese tiempo, así como a su vez el chico lo había conocido a él. Ace sabía que ese comentario era su manera de preguntarle si estaba bien o le pasaba algo.

―Digamos que sólo estoy intentando liberar un poco de frustración ―contestó estirando los brazos hacia arriba, ahora los sentía un poco entumidos por haber pasado tanto tiempo en la misma posición, aunque no sabía con exactitud cuánto había sido, pero suponía que bastante.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Marco estaba demasiado ocupado para atenderte? ―preguntó esta vez con un tono burlón.

―¡Ja! Ya quisieras. Para tu información Marco siempre encuentra tiempo para _atenderme_ y lo hace muy, muy bien.

Bascud hizo una pequeña mueca―. Oh, demasiada información para mí. No necesitaba esa imagen en mi cabeza, muchas gracias.

―Tú comenzaste.

―¿Qué parte de HE-TE-RO-SE-XUAL no has comprendido? De verdad, ahora no podré sacármelo de la cabeza ―dijo el castaño, estremeciéndose como si un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Ace se soltó a reír y Bascud lo siguió al instante, ambos tapándose la boca con las manos para evitar hacer mucho escándalo, pues había que admitir que sus risas no eran lo que se decía muy discretas.

―Muy bien, muchachos, reúnanse por aquí ―ordenó una mujer con el cabello rosa que le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros debajo de los hombros. Todos dejaron sus armas en sus lugares correspondientes y se acercaron, colocándose alrededor de su instructora―. Bien. Hina quiere evaluar qué tanto han avanzado en su desempeño de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ―Ace no comprendía por qué ella insistía en hablar de sí misma en tercera persona, pero no era algo que en realidad le importara―, haremos unos pequeños encuentros. Portgas, Williams, serán los primeros. ―Ace y el tal Williams, un tipo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él y con un poco más de masa muscular, asintieron en respuesta―. Todos tienen diez minutos para calentar, Hina no quiere accidentes innecesarios.

Bascud y Ace se apartaron para iniciar su calentamiento, estirando piernas y brazos mientras hablaban un poco.

―Siempre eres el primero cuando se trata de estas cosas ―comentó el castaño mientras estiraba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

―Lo sé. Creo que es cosa de mi abuelo, aunque no podría estar seguro. ―Ace se encogió de hombros―. En realidad no me interesa mucho, simplemente lo hago antes que los demás, eso no afecta mi desempeño.

―Oye tú.

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta. El tipo con el que se iba a enfrentar, Williams, se acercó a él, seguido de otros dos, con una mirada despectiva y una sonrisa ladeada que a Ace le provocaron unas buenas ganas de que comenzara la pelea.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó escuetamente.

―Sólo quería decirte que te asegures de no lloriquear demasiado cuando te dé una golpiza.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Lo que escuchaste, marica. ―Williams y sus dos acompañantes se alejaron en medio de unas pequeñas risas.

―Tsk, idiotas ―masculló Bascud con molestia. No era un secreto para nadie que Ace era el nieto de uno de los oficiales más importantes de alto rango de la ciudad, así como tampoco lo era el hecho de que estaba saliendo con un policía ya formado, y ambos casos llegaban a ser motivo de hostilidades entre algunos compañeros o, como el caso de Williams, burlas y subestimaciones.

―Déjalos ―dijo Ace apartando la mirada de esos tipos y dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada a su compañero―. Ahora ya tengo con qué desquitar mi frustración.

Bascud le regresó la sonrisa, cómplice.

―¡Portgas, Williams, al frente! ―ordenó la instructora Hina, los demás hicieron un círculo cerrado alrededor de ella, donde ambos se enfrentarían.

El castaño le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombro―. Rómpele una pierna.

―Oh, le romperé más que eso ―murmuró mientras se acercaba al centro del círculo.

―¿No irás a esconderte detrás de tu noviecito para que te proteja? ―preguntó Williams en tono burlón una vez que la instructora se había retirado del medio.

―Créeme que no lo necesito. ―Ace sonrió y se abalanzó contra él.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Impel Down ─ Facultad de Psicología»

Sabo se derrumbó contra el respaldo de su silla, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y exhaló con pesadez.

―Vaya, eso sí que fue un suspiro ―comentó su amiga sentándose a su lado, acercando un poco más el asiento, y mirándolo con curiosidad―. ¿Se puede saber la razón?

―En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso ahora, Perona.

―Estás tumbado en tu silla como si estuvieras muriendo, suspirando dramáticamente durante el descanso en medio del salón de clases, ¿y esperas que yo no quiera interrogarte acerca de ello?

El chico dejó salir un pequeño gruñido y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a su acompañante―. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, a ninguno de los chicos, mucho menos a Kid.

―Vaya, esto se está poniendo interesante. Vamos, cuenta. ―Sabo le dedicó una mirada de advertencia―. ¡Bien! Prometo que no le diré absolutamente a nadie.

―De acuerdo. ―El rubio se pasó una mano por entre el cabello―. ¿Sabes quién es Sacchi?

Perona colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla y miró hacia la nada por unos momentos, como si tratara de recordar algo―. ¿Ese chico que siempre usa gafas de sol? ¿El de la biblioteca?

―Sí, él es Sacchi.

―Bueno, ¿y qué con él?

―Pues verás, ayer cuando llegué a casa pasó… algo, y terminé viniendo de regreso, decidí ir a la biblioteca para ver si así podía calmarme un poco, ya sabes; el silencio y la soledad. Bueno, pues Sacchi estaba ahí. Comenzamos a platicar como tantas otras veces, de cualquier cosa. Creo que él se dio cuenta de que estaba distraído…

―Sabo, ve al punto importante ―interrumpió Perona con impaciencia.

El rubio dejó salir lo que pareció un lamento de desesperación y se derrumbó con la cara sobre su mesa, con los brazos extendidos a los lados de su cabeza. Murmuró algo que la chica no alcanzó a distinguir bien.

―¿Qué?

―¡Me besó! ―exclamó sin levantar la cara de la madera, pues sentía el calor instalarse en sus mejillas y no quería que su amiga se percatara de su sonrojo.

Perona parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula―. Espera, espera. ¿Te besó? O sea, ¿de besar, besar? ¿En la boca? ―Sabo asintió levemente―. Wow, ¿y qué hiciste?

―¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar, ¿de acuerdo? Estábamos hablando de lo más tranquilos y para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía sus labios pegados a los míos. ―El rubio volvió a soltar un pequeño lamento y levantó la cabeza, apoyando el rostro en la palma de sus manos, que se sostenían con los codos sobre la mesa―. Me quedé en shock, después él se separó de mí, me sonrió y se fue, no pude ni pronunciar palabra.

―Vaya… y, ¿te gustó?

―¡Perona! ―reclamó Sabo, levantando por fin la mirada hacia la chica.

―¿Qué? Si estás tan alterado por todo esto debe ser por algo, ¿no? Tal vez te sientes culpable porque recibiste un beso de un chico que no es Killer, y además te gustó.

―Agh, no es eso ―gruñó apoyando ahora la barbilla sobre sus manos―. Sacchi es un buen amigo, o al menos eso creo. No quiero que eso se vea afectado ahora, gracias a esto.

―No lo sé, Sabo, tal vez estás dramatizando. Digo, no todos le dan la misma importancia a un beso, hay quienes incluso lo consideran como un simple saludo. Tal vez para ese chico sea así.

―No, no lo creo. Lo conozco desde que empezó el semestre y nunca había intentado besarme, hasta ayer. Tampoco lo he visto besar a alguien más. No sé qué debería hacer ahora.

―Ay, y luego dicen que las problemáticas somos nosotras ―dijo Perona, rodando los ojos con exasperación―. Sólo tienes que hablar con él y explicarle tu situación, pídele que no vuelva a hacerlo. Si no quiere entender, pues será muy su problema.

Sabo suspiró―. Supongo que es lo mejor.

Perona asintió y miró a su amigo con atención, dudando por un segundo de las siguientes palabras que pronunciaría―. ¿Se lo dirás a Killer?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior―. No lo sé ―contestó después de unos momentos―, no sé cuándo pueda hablar con él, y no tendría caso que lo preocupara con algo como eso.

―Un chico está intentando quitarle el novio mientras él no está, ¿te parece poco?

―Bueno, si lo pones así… pero de todas formas, él está demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse de ello, ¿no?

Perona pudo notar cierto tono resentido en la voz de su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con la conversación el profesor de la próxima clase entró en el aula mandando el silencio. Miró a Sabo por una última vez, vacilante, antes irse a su lugar.

Tendría que seguir hablando con él después, y también hablaría con Kid, algo estaba pasando con la desaparición tan repentina de Killer y no podía ser nada bueno, y ya no quería seguir viendo aquel semblante deprimido y dolido en el rostro de su amigo.

El resto de las clases Sabo la pasó reduciendo su concentración a lo que los profesores decían, pues no le apetecía mucho seguir pensando en la conversación que había mantenido con la peli rosa, en ninguno de los puntos que ella había tocado. Últimamente estaba demasiado sensible, y si debía ser sincero tenía miedo de acabar llegando a su límite de lo que podía soportar y que terminara derrumbándose en cualquier momento.

Le costó algo de tiempo, pero para el final del día logró recomponer su máscara de «estoy completamente bien, ningún pensamiento negativo o preocupación está pasando por mi mente». Agradeció que Perona no volviera a tocar el tema cuando se acercó a él, aunque sabía que la cosa no había acabado, pues la chica no dejaría el tema ahí, pero por el momento un poco de tranquilidad no venía mal. Y como quería tranquilidad decidió que ese día pasaría de su trabajo en la biblioteca, pues seguramente allí estaría Sacchi, y no quería tener que lidiar con ese asunto aún, así que se dirigió junto con la peli rosa hacia el estacionamiento, con algo de temor al saber que cuando llegara a casa estaría solo, y entonces no podría evitar que sus pensamientos lo asaltaran para atormentarlo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Instituto Impel Down ─ Clase 2-A»

Zoro miró, fastidiado, cómo el rubio había pasado por completo de él para dirigirse a un par de chicas que se le habían acercado a su chico unos minutos atrás con la excusa de que no comprendían muy bien un tema y querían ver si él podría explicárselos. Sanji no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptar, obviamente.

Gruñó e intentó concentrarse en su propio libro de texto, pero la verdad era que estaba por completo distraído. Ya habían pasado dos semanas. Él se sentó tranquilamente, sin decir ni reprochar nada, a la espera de que su novio se lo contara, que le contara aquello que se suponía que él no sabía. Y seguía esperando, pero el chico no mostraba señal alguna de querer contarle cómo había recibido una carta de amor de una chica de otra clase, cómo había acudido a la cita detrás del gimnasio que ella le había pedido. ¿Cómo era que él lo sabía? Fácil, al rubio se le había caído dicha carta de uno de sus libros y él la recogió, viendo por casualidad su contenido, para después regresarla al lugar que le correspondía sin que Sanji se diera cuenta.

Al principio no le había dado importancia, total, sólo una era una carta. El chico la habría recibido esa misma mañana y por eso aún la traería en la mochila, eso era todo. Pero a la hora de ir a casa, cuando Sanji le había dicho que no podía irse con él porque tenía otra cosa que hacer, Zoro no pudo evitar seguirlo hasta donde aquella chica lo esperaba. Los observó de lejos por varios momentos, parecía que sólo estaban hablando tranquilamente, hasta que la chica tomó al rubio por el cuello de su camisa y se colocó de puntas para poder besarlo. Y Sanji no la había apartado. No, él esperó a que ella se hubiera quitado, bastantes segundos después, para dar un paso hacia atrás, tomar su mochila e irse. A Zoro apenas le había dado tiempo de ocultarse para que no lo atrapara espiando. Cuando volvió a su lugar la chica ya se había ido también.

Sabía que la versión oficial era que el rubio la había rechazado, pues ella no se había aparecido por los alrededores en esas dos semanas, y tampoco se le veía cerca del chico durante horas escolares. En realidad, él no la había vuelto a ver desde ese día, más que algunas veces que se cruzaban al entrar y salir del instituto. Pero… aquella escena no era lo que parecería un rechazo. Después de todo, ¿las chicas que no lloraban y se ponían súper dramáticas cuando las rechazaban? Entonces, ¿por qué aquella no? ¿Qué había hecho Sanji para que ella no reaccionara de esa forma? Y, lo más importante en todo este asunto, ¿por qué no le había mencionado a él, su novio, nada acerca de ello? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ocultar?

Zoro quería confiar en él, en que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, pero la verdad no le era tan fácil. Después de todo, ¿no era el mismo Sanji quien aseguraba amar a las damas por sobre todas las cosas? ¿No era él quien se la pasaba detrás de cada chica que veía, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidieran?

Aún recordaba que esa había sido una de las principales razones para que él no le dijera a Sanji nada con respecto a sus sentimientos en primer lugar, puesto que el chico alegaba tanto de amar la belleza de las mujeres que no creyó en ningún momento la posibilidad de que se sintiera atraído por un hombre. No hasta que el mismo rubio le confesara sus sentimientos en el almacén donde el profesor Crocodile los había dejado castigados. Y aun cuando comenzaron su relación Sanji no cambió en nada su trato hacia las mujeres. Bueno, sí había desistido de intentar conquistar a cuanta chica se le ponía enfrente, pero seguía ahí para cumplir con lo que ellas mandaran. Y a Zoro eso no le molestaba, no iba él a venir e intentar cambiar la personalidad del rubio, después de todo, era esta misma la que le había gustado de él, ¿no? Le era suficiente con saber que el chico no estaba sólo buscando la oportunidad para engañarlo, confiaba en él. Pero ahora…

La verdad era que no sabía qué pensar. Además ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones; estaba comenzando el último parcial del semestre y realmente necesitaba sacar buenas notas en algunas materias para no reprobar, y unos pocos días antes de los exámenes finales él tendría la que venía siendo su competencia de Kendo más importante del ciclo, la cual sin duda debía ganar, y ni hablar de ponerse a pensar en la inminente charla que tendría con su padre cuando vinieran a casa por las vacaciones, aquella en la que tendría que contarle acerca de su relación con un chico.

Bueno, el punto era que ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para también venir a preocuparse ahora por si su novio estaba teniendo algún resbalón con una linda tipa a la que en realidad no había rechazado. Estrujo el libro que tenía en manos ante las cavilaciones de su mente. ¿Y si en realidad era eso lo que pasaba? ¿Qué si Sanji había decidido que, después de todos esos meses que llevaban juntos, lo suyo en realidad eran las mujeres? ¿Y si estaba experimentando para ver qué le gustaba más?

Cerró su libro de golpe y pegó la frente a su mesa, decidiendo que debía dejar todas sus especulaciones de lado si no quería que su mente terminara explotando en ese instante. Pasó el resto de las clases tratando de prestar atención a los profesores sólo para distraer un poco a su cabeza, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo al chico sentado a su lado, apreciando cómo su mano se movía con ligereza al escribir y su flequillo caía con suavidad sobre su rostro. La verdad nunca había comprendido bien por qué insistía en cubrir uno de sus hermosos ojos con su cabello, pero tampoco era que se le viera mal, al contrario, le daba cierto toque de misterio que era muy atrayente.

Cuando las clases terminaron se dirigió junto con sus amigos a la salida del edificio, caminando en silencio a un lado de su novio como ya se había hecho costumbre. Él no se había dado cuenta de que, a los ojos de los demás, pareciera que estuviera caminando junto a un desconocido, dado que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra y parecían más interesados en entablar conversación con cualquiera de los otros integrantes del grupo. Tampoco se había percatado del destello sombrío en los ojos de Sanji cada vez que esto pasaba.

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto se toparon con la última persona en el mundo que él tenía ganas de ver: aquella chica castaña que se había atrevido a besar a su novio detrás del gimnasio. Ella también los vio, y cuando pasaron cerca saludó al rubio con una gran y agradable sonrisa, la cual Sanji le regresó junto con un asentimiento. Zoro apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Definitivamente ese no parecía el trato de una chica hacia alguien que la había rechazado.

Se separaron de sus amigos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del peli verde, y Sanji no tardó en darse cuenta de que su novio estaba aún más extraño de lo que había estado durante el último mes. Sobre todo cuando llegaron a su destino y Zoro pasó por la puerta arrojando las llaves en el mueble junto la escalera y la mochila a un lado, para después adentrarse en la cocina, sin dar más señal de recordar que estaba acompañado que el haber dejado la puerta abierta. El rubio la cerró al pasar y se dirigió a la sala para dejar su mochila sobre el sofá.

Observó por unos vacilantes segundos al chico que se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina antes de armarse del valor necesario y acercarse. Nami le había dicho que debería intentar hablar con él respecto a su comportamiento, y aunque tenía un poco de miedo de descubrir la verdad detrás de ello, él necesitaba saber qué diablos le pasaba a su pareja, y lo necesitaba ya.

―Oye, marimo, ¿qué es lo que te…? ―No terminó de hablar cuando, justo al entrar en la cocina, Zoro lo acorraló golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la pared a los lados de su cabeza. Tal fue su sorpresa que se quedó paralizado ahí, sin reaccionar.

―¿Qué demonios te traes con esa tipa? ―gruñó el mayor sin hacer el mínimo intento de ocultar su enojo.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Sanji frunciendo el entrecejo, confundido.

―Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. ¿La chica que te saludó a la salida del Instituto?

El rubio tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que su novio le decía, para después colocar una expresión incrédula en su rostro y soltar un suspiro que era mezcla de exasperación e indignación, conteniendo el impulso de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano―. Por dios Zoro, sólo fue un saludo. ¿Ahora no puedo saludar a alguien? Te aseguro que no tengo nada con esa señorita.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hay de la carta? ¿Y la cita detrás del gimnasio? ―De haber podido, el mayor habría rasguñado el concreto de la pared debajo de sus manos al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su novio, su único ojo visible, abierto hasta el límite, temblaba ligeramente ante la idea de verse descubierto.

―¿Co-cómo sabes eso?

―¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? El punto es que lo sé. Los vi.

Y entonces Sanji comprendió lo que pasaba, comprendió de qué era ese brillo dentro de los ojos de su novio, así que aflojó un poco su rostro e intentó utilizar un tono de voz tranquilo y calmado―. Escucha Zoro, no sé qué es lo que hayas visto allí pero te aseguro que no es lo que piensas. Fui ahí para explicarle a Claris-chan por qué no podía salir con ella, no es de caballeros ignorar el llamado de una dama, mucho menos mentirles, por eso fui a verla.

―Ya. ¿Y se supone que tengo que tragarme ese cuento de que la rechazaste, cuando ella te trata tan amablemente cada vez que te mira?

El rubio frunció el ceño, ofendido―. Que Claris-chan sea amable y educada conmigo no quiere decir que tengamos algún tipo de relación a escondidas, no todo el mundo tiene intenciones ocultas detrás de su comportamiento, ¿sabías? ―Le dedicó una mirada desconcertada por unos segundos antes de seguir hablando―. Ella no esperaba que le correspondiera. Sabía desde el principio que tú y yo tenemos una relación; toda la escuela lo sabe Zoro, no es un secreto para nadie. Sólo quería decirme cómo se sentía, eso es todo.

Zoro apretó los dientes, tragándose un gruñido―. ¿Y qué me dices del beso, eh? ¿Qué explicación tienes para eso?

Sanji volvió a cambiar su expresión, ahora con una sombra de culpa cubriendo su semblante, su ojo azul oscurecido antes de agachar la mirada, pero en ése momento Zoro estaba demasiado molesto como para reparar en esos detalles o preocuparse de ellos―. Fue lo único que me pidió, un beso y me dejaría en paz.

―Y tú obviamente se lo concediste, ¿no? Ni siquiera te paraste a pensar un segundo en lo que yo sentiría al respecto, ¿cierto? Claro que no lo hiciste, después de todo no había forma de que yo me enterara de ello, ¿verdad?

―¡No lo hice con la intención de lastimarte Zoro, lo lamento! ―exclamó el rubio levantando la mirada de nuevo, mirándolo con arrepentimiento―. Sé que fue un error, que debí habértelo dicho y que merezco que estés enojado conmigo pero comprende que no era que estuviera tratando de ocultarte algo. Y no creas que no me siento culpable, sí lo hago porque no estoy tratando de engañarte ni esperando que la oportunidad se presente, no es eso lo que quiero.

―Pero lo hiciste ―insistió el mayor, no dispuesto a doblegarse. Para él, todo lo que Sanji le había dicho hasta ahora eran sólo simples excusas para su comportamiento y su infidelidad―. Tuviste mucho tiempo para decírmelo si en verdad hubieras querido, pero mira, al final tuve que encararte yo.

El menor apretó los puños, se sentía bastante alterado por el ambiente de la situación, además de herido por el hecho de que su pareja no pereciera dispuesto a creerle y confiar en él, y en un impulso empujó a Zoro en el pecho lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder unos pasos, pues sentía que estaba llegando a asfixiarse con esa cercanía que habían mantenido hasta el momento―. ¡Si tú no estuvieras tan alejado de mí no tendría inconveniente en contarte este tipo de cosas!

―Ah no, no quieras venir a echarme la culpa de esto a mí.

―¡No te estoy echando la culpa de nada, con un carajo! ―Sanji se retiró el fleco de la cara, que había pasado a taparle los dos ojos, y se encaminó a la salida de la cocina mascullando―: Era justamente esto lo que quería evitar, otra maldita pelea.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? No huyas de esto. ―Zoro se apresuró a tomar al otro por la muñeca, tal vez con más brusquedad de la que habría querido, pero aun así no aflojó el agarre.

―Suéltame Zoro, no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo contigo, no otra vez ―dijo el rubio entre dientes, no queriendo mirar a su acompañante a la cara.

―Pues lo lamento pero no hemos terminado aquí.

Sanji sintió su muñeca punzando ligeramente bajo el agarre del mayor, al tiempo que sus manos temblaban por tantas emociones mezcladas que ya no podría identificarlas. Su cabeza daba vueltas, el suelo comenzaba a sentirse demasiado alejado de sus pies. Zoro seguía hablando, o gritando, quién sabe, él ya no lo escuchaba, su voz estaba amortiguada bajo el zumbido que se había instalado en sus oídos. Estaba demasiado abrumado por demasiadas cosas: la atmósfera tensa que se había formado, los pensamientos de su mente que pasaban a la velocidad de la luz, todo el último mes cayó sobre él con un peso demasiado pesado que ya no quería seguir cargando y que amenazaba con enterrarlo varios metros bajo tierra, en un hoyo oscuro y profundo en el que no podría encontrar salida. Entonces explotó.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Skypea»

Killer se recargó en la puerta de su habitación después de cerrarla, sin molestarse en estirar el brazo hacia el interruptor para encender la luz. Dirigió su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón con una lentitud pasmosa, como si tuviera miedo de lo que sea que hubiera en el interior de éste, que resultó ser su celular. Cuando presionó una tecla causando que la pantalla se encendiera no tuvo la determinación para continuar con lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo, así que sólo se quedó allí, sumido en la oscuridad del cuarto donde la única luz provenía de la pequeña pantalla del aparato en su mano, el cual parecía que se estaba burlando de él y su debilidad, repitiéndole una y otra vez lo cobarde que era.

Iba ir a guardarlo de nuevo cuando la imagen de un sonriente, feliz y cariñoso chico rubio apareció en su cabeza, mirándolo con ese brillo amoroso en los ojos que había presenciado en persona tiempo atrás, y que ahora parecía una tortura. Habían pasado más de 24 horas desde la llamada de su mejor amigo, y todo ese tiempo había estado tratando de reunir el valor necesario para este momento, tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir manteniendo a su novio en esa maldita incertidumbre cuando él no tenía la culpa de nada, si ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba.

Tragó saliva, y apretando el teléfono en su mano buscó entre los contactos hasta hallar el suyo, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse o el valor se le fuera de la mano, presionó la tecla para llamar.

_Continuará..._


	5. El momento de decir adiós

**NA: **Aquí el capítulo 5, agradecimientos especiales a **kappa kolhv **por comentar en el capítulo anterior, un beso enorme.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Capítulo 5 ─ El Momento de decir adiós<strong>]

Marco miró el reloj en su muñeca para comprobar la hora cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba en la puerta del departamento. Tal como había pensado, no iban ni 30 minutos desde que había hecho su pedido a domicilio ─no que acostumbrara pedir comida, de hecho prefería preparársela él mismo, pero con la cantidad de papeles que tenía que revisar esa tarde acerca de un caso no había querido perder tiempo y al final optó por pedir algo─ por lo que no podía ser el repartidor detrás de la puerta.

Se extrañó ante eso, puesto que no había esperado recibir alguna visita esa tarde; Ace le había llamado hacía rato, de bastante buen humor si cabe aclarar, para decirle que saldría a comer por ahí con Bascud, y Shanks y Thatch se habrían escabullido por algún lugar privado para pasar la tarde celebrando que llevaban otro mes más juntos. Así que, preguntándose quién podría ser, se levantó de la silla de su escritorio, donde tenía la superficie abarrotada de documentos esparcidos aquí y allá, y salió de su habitación caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Nada lo habría preparado jamás para lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta, no habría pensado en ningún momento que su vida cambiaría allí, justo cuando viera a la persona que estaba esperándolo del otro lado. Tal fue su sorpresa que su mente pareció haberse desconectado por unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

―_Ahh, ¡al fin terminamos! _―_exclamó Sabo dejándose caer de espalda sobre su cama. _

_Killer, sentado a su lado, sonrió y se dispuso a guardar sus libros que habían utilizado para hacer la tarea, y al terminar dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a la cama. Es un gesto automático estiró el brazo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su novio mientras se paseaba con los ojos por la habitación. _

―_El fin de semana no pude observar tu cuarto muy bien, con todo lo que pasó _―_comentó, y Sabo recordó lo ajetreados que habían estado esos días, después de la noticia de la fuga_―_. En cierta forma creo que es lo que me esperaba, ¿cómo decirlo…? Muy tú. _

_El menor rió y lo observó sosteniéndose con los antebrazos sobre la cama_―_. ¿Cómo es eso? _

―_Pues que es lo que alguien esperaría de ti, ¿no? Puede sentirse que es tu lugar, donde te sientes cómodo. _

_Sabo sonrió y lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo, tumbando al otro en la cama y colocándose sobre él_―_. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan reflexivo? _―_Killer se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa, su fleco había quedado hacia un lado por la caída y sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad cuando los observó directamente. "Que dios te ayude Sabo, te estás enamorando" le dijo una alegre voz en su cabeza_―_. Creo que tienes razón _―_susurró. _

―_¿Qué? _

_El menor negó con la cabeza_―_. No es nada, divagaciones mías. _

_Killer ladeó la cabeza, tal vez no muy convencido con su respuesta, pero después sonrió de lado y estiró su brazo hacia él, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, sonriéndose mutuamente, hasta que el mayor pasó su mano a la nuca de su novio y lo acercó a él para poder besar sus labios. _

De repente el blanco techo de su recamara apareció de nuevo sobre él cuando una melodía lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No había sido su intención ponerse a recordar momentos con su novio que ahora parecían muy distantes, pero no pudo evitarlo una vez que se dejó caer en su cama al llegar de la Universidad. Se talló el rostro con la palma de su mano izquierda para despejar un poco su mente al momento que estiraba la derecha hacia el buró, donde el culpable de haber regresado a la realidad seguía sonando. Cuando acercó el celular a su rostro y vio el contacto no pudo evitar sentarse de golpe y contestar de inmediato, sin molestarse en ocultar rastro alguno de ansiedad de su voz.

―¿Killer?

―Hola Sabo ―contestó una voz del otro lado después de un par de segundos. Al escucharlo su mano comenzó a temblar y su corazón a retumbar contra su pecho con una fuerza impresionante. Cómo había extrañado ése sonido, no era lo mismo a sólo escuchar un eco dentro de su cabeza que se aparecía en momentos de silencio.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a su abrumada mente cuando pudo reaccionar.

―Bien, sólo un poco… ocupado. ―Su voz. Sonaba diferente, ¿o era su imaginación?―. Lamento no haber llamado antes.

No, en definitiva algo era distinto en la voz de Killer. No sabría cómo explicarlo bien, pero su tono estaba algo… apagado, débil, como si estuviera resguardando algo del resto del mundo, algo que no le dejaba salir libremente―. ¿Sucede algo?

El pesado silencio que siguió a sus palabras le revolvió el pecho, como si su corazón estuviera perdido, corriendo a toda velocidad por un laberinto tratando de encontrar una salida. Y después, la voz de Killer volvió, tan apagada y débil como antes, pero ahora también era lenta y cuidadosa―. No, por supuesto que no.

―¿Seguro?

―De verdad Sabo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

Cambiando de tema de un momento a otro, huyendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la voz de Killer sonaba así? ¿Por qué el chico le mentía? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tantas preguntas asaltando su mente, tantas teorías que sólo lograban que la inquietud creciera aún más. Tenía miedo, le daba miedo lo que fuera que causara el comportamiento del otro, lo que podría significar. Y, como todo un cobarde, tomó la oportunidad que le proporcionaban para escapar de aquello a lo que temía―. Bien. ¿Vendrás durante las vacaciones?

―No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo, tengo unas cosas que hacer aquí.

―Oh, ya veo. ―Intentó no sonar muy desilusionado, pero no tuvo mucho éxito en lograrlo puesto que el chico acaba de destruir casi por completo la esperanza que había albergado de poder verlo pronto.

―Lo siento de verdad, me habría gustado verte.

―Supongo que si no se puede no hay nada que hacer ―contestó con voz amable y comprensiva, forzando una sonrisa a pesar de que Killer no era capaz de verlo. O tal vez la sonrisa era para tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba bien.

―Sí. Bueno, yo… tengo que irme ya.

―¿Qué? ―Se le cortó la respiración y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, tal vez de haber estado parado y no sentado en la cama se habría ido de bruces al suelo―. ¿Tan pronto?

―Sí, sólo quería escuchar tu voz un momento, pero ahora debo colgar. Llamaré de nuevo cuando pueda, ¿sí? Cuídate, adiós.

―¡Espera Killer! ―No aún, sólo un poco más, no quería despedirse así, sintiendo que nada se había resuelto, que seguía tan alejado de él como lo había estado todos estos días sin poder comunicarse, que aún ahora que podía escuchar su voz todo se sintiera tan vacilante, tambaleándose en la cuerda floja a punto de caer y destruirse.

―¿Sí?

―Te amo ―dijo con una pizca de anhelo en la voz, esperando escuchar la respuesta del otro.

―Y… y yo a ti. Chao.

La llamada se cortó y él se quedó ahí, con el celular pegado al oído y el mundo hecho añicos. ¿Acoso Killer…? ¿Él… había dudado al responderle? Sin siquiera darse cuenta todo en él comenzó a temblar: sus labios, sus ojos, su mano, su pecho; todos ellos llenos de inquietud e incertidumbre, de miedo y de inseguridad. Había tratado de huir, pero al final había tropezado, dándole la oportunidad a su verdugo de alcanzarlo.

Creyó en un principio que todo estaría bien, que ambos sabrían llevar todo este tema de la distancia, que no sería un inconveniente, pero ¿y si al final no funcionaba? ¿Y si Killer había comenzado a cansarse de eso? Tal vez el chico lo que tenía era que quería terminar con él, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

Se llevó el celular hasta el pecho, sosteniéndolo firmemente con ambas manos. Recogió sus piernas tanto como pudo y pegó la frente a sus rodillas, encogiéndose en la oscuridad de su propia alma.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Skypea»

Observó el objeto en su mano, apretándolo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz hasta que eso no fue suficiente y lo arrojó contra la pared contraria, provocando que estallara en pedazos. Gritó, desde el interior de su pecho gritó de frustración, de impotencia y dolor. Pateó la cama con toda su fuerza, importándole muy poco el dolor físico que esto le causara; derribó la silla de su escritorio; arrojó almohadas, libros, ropa y lo que fuera que encontrara a su paso. Necesitaba desahogarse, deshacerse de todo eso que llevaba dentro y que lo estaba consumiendo con rapidez, derribándolo, destrozándolo, acabando con su persona.

Era un cobarde, un maldito cobarde que estaba lastimando a la persona que amaba porque no podía enfrentarse a su propia realidad. Porque él lo sabía, en el fondo sabía que no estaba haciendo esto para proteger a Sabo, que no se lo estaba ocultando para evitarle problemas o preocupaciones. No, todo era por él mismo, egoísta y débilmente esperaba de esa forma que el dolor se fuera, salir de este lío en el que se había convertido su vida y refugiarse en un lugar donde nada de esto lo persiguiera. Pero su propia mentira lo estaba matando, escuchar la voz de su novio, desolada, preocupada, triste… era demasiado para él y de nueva cuenta quiso huir de eso, había sentido que se asfixiaba en la culpa con cada segundo que lo escuchaba.

Terminó golpeando la puerta con ambos puños, respirando con dificultad ante el esfuerzo, con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante. Su habitación había terminado siendo un desastre que representaba el embrollo de sentimientos que era su propio interior.

―¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ―se preguntó con pesar.

Del otro lado de la puerta, recargado de espalda contra la pared, un hombre había escuchado todo lo que ocurriera en la habitación de su hijo, y con el corazón encogido se despegó de su lugar y caminó por el pasillo de regreso a su propia recámara.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Sabaody»

Coby suspiró mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él y se dirigió con paso cansado hacia los vestidores de empleados, masajeándose el cuello con una mano. Debía admitir que, cuando pidió el empleo, no pensó que el trabajo sería tan pesado y ajetreado, pero se había equivocado, al parecer el restaurante era lo suficientemente reconocido y popular como para que la mayor parte del tiempo tuviera mucha clientela. La paga no era mala, por supuesto, por lo que en su momento se preguntó por qué estarían tan cortos de personal, puesto que según a él le habían dicho que siempre estaban contratando meseros. Ahora lo entendía un poco mejor, algunos de los cocineros daban miedo de verdad, hasta parecían más criminales que cocineros, y no era extraño que se formara alguna pelea. Aun así la reputación del lugar no era mala. Pero bueno, apenas estaba comenzando su segunda semana trabajando, esperaba poder acostumbrarse rápido.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta del vestidor sin molestarse en tocar, pues Vivi no trabajaba los martes y ella era la única chica en todo el personal. Cuando levantó la vista, a dos pasos de haber entrado y aún con la mano en el picaporte, se detuvo. Cambiándose frente a uno de los casilleros, casi en medio de la habitación, se encontraba un chico pelinegro, quien al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Llevaba ya puesto el pantalón negro de trabajo y los zapatos, y acababa de quitarse su camiseta roja, por lo que tenía el torso desnudo. Antes de que el chico se colocara su camisa blanca Coby tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apreciar las extrañas marcas que surcaban su espalda, la mayoría de ellas eran gruesas y largas y se concentraban en el área de los omoplatos, pero había otras tantas diferentes, eran mucho más delgadas y, a diferencia de las demás, cruzaban por distintos lugares sobre su piel, algunas perdiéndose por los costados o los hombros.

Para cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y se percató de la presencia del peli rosa ya había terminado de abotonarse la camisa y comenzaba a colocarse el chaleco negro―. Hey, Coby ―lo saludó con una sonrisa alegre y un movimiento de mano, cerrando la puerta de su casillero―. Hoy hay mucha gente, ¿no? ¿Ya es hora de tu descanso?

―Luffy-san… esas cicatrices… ―El nombrado se quedó con la mirada gacha y la mano en el aire, pues la había estirado para tomar uno de los delantales blancos que estaban acomodados en una canasta junto a la fila de casilleros, y al momento colocó su otra mano sobre su pecho.

―¿Las viste?

En ese momento Coby pensó que debió haber mantenido su bocota cerrada y no hacer comentarios, y estaba a punto de comenzar a pedir disculpas cuando Luffy levantó la mirada de nuevo y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

―No te preocupes por ellas, Coby, son algo del pasado, de hace mucho tiempo. ¿Ves? ―dijo dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho con la mano en la que ahora sostenía un delantal― Ya estoy bien, no duelen.

El menor dudó por un momento, pensando que tal vez el chico sólo estuviera tratando de evitar que se sintiera culpable por preguntar, pero la sonrisa en su rostro parecía ser realmente sincera, y a los segundos él también sonrió, convencido de que su amigo estaba más que bien.

―Ahora debo ir allá afuera, antes de que alguien se vuelva loco ―comentó Luffy riendo un poco y acercándose a la puerta―. Nos vemos después ―se despidió al pasar por su lado y recorrió el pasillo mientras se ataba el delantal por detrás de la cintura.

Lo primero que vio al cruzar por la puerta fue a un par de chicos que se reían a mandíbula abierta, sentados en una de las mesas del fondo del lugar. Bueno, en realidad no debieron haber sido lo primero que viera, pero sus carcajadas llamaron su atención haciendo que volteara a mirarlos antes que cualquier otra cosa. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro al darse cuenta que uno de los chicos era su hermano mayor. Estuvo a punto de correr a saludarlo cuando la campanilla de la puerta se hizo escuchar y no tuvo más remedio que ir a atender a los clientes que acababan de llegar.

Por su parte, Ace estaba pasándoselo más que bien hablando con su amigo acerca de cómo había hecho que el tal Williams se tragara sus palabras durante el encuentro.

―Pero en serio, lo mejor de todo fue su expresión la primera vez que lo tiraste al suelo, ¿viste la cara que puso? ¡Pagaría por ver eso de nuevo! ―comentó Bascud en medio de risas, colocando las manos sobre su estómago que ya comenzaba a doler.

―Estaba tan confundido, parecía como si no supiera qué lo golpeó ―dijo Ace, que para ese momento decir que se estaba destartalando de risa era poco, casi podía esperarse que se cayera para atrás junto con su silla―. Tardó tanto en reaccionar, el pobre, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

―Y se veía tan molesto cuando la instructora Hina dio por terminado el encuentro, ¡sobre todo cuando lo mandó a la enfermería!

―¡Y tuvo que pedirle a alguien que lo acompañara porque no estaba segura de que pudiera caminar hasta allí!

Ambos siguieron riendo y comentando acerca de la gran derrota de Williams por un buen rato. Ace no solía regodearse de ganarle una pelea a sus compañeros, pero haberle dado una paliza a ese tipo lo hacía sentirse tan bien y orgulloso por haberle cerrado la boca, además de que había logrado despejarse un poco descargando su furia en alguien de quien no se sentiría culpable que la recibiera.

Hubo un momento en que sus risas se volvieron tan estridentes que Luffy ─quien era el único mesero que se atrevía a acercarse a ellos─ tuvo que pedirles que dejaran de ser tan ruidosos, pues molestaban a algunos clientes. Aquello terminó con el pequeño sentado junto a Bascud y escuchando atentamente, emocionado, la historia de su hermano, hasta que Zeff le llamó la atención y tuvo que regresar al trabajo, con un puchero adornando su rostro.

Después de eso y pasada un poco la euforia que sentían ambos (Ace por haberle partido la cara al tipo que había osado subestimarlo y Bascud por el orgullo que sentía hacia su amigo) comieron tranquilamente, lo que en el mundo del pecoso se traducía a atacar todos los platos de comida que tuviera en frente tan rápido que pareciera como si alguien estuviera tratando de robárselos, y hablaron un tanto más de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Ace intentó avergonzar un poco a su amigo sacando el tema de una chica con la que había estado saliendo la última semana, pero Bascud lo descartó de inmediato con un comentario de «la verdad no quiero hablar de ella» y el pelinegro no volvió a tocar ese punto en toda la tarde, tratando de remediar su imprudencia con cualquier cosa que hiciera reír a su amigo. A veces no comprendía por qué el castaño no tenía una linda novia, sabía que no era porque él no quisiera pues las escasas veces en que llegaba a contarle de alguna chica con la que «podría tener suerte» se le notaba el brillo de entusiasmo en la mirada, pero la tipa en cuestión siempre terminaba yéndose después de poco tiempo. ¿De verdad las mujeres con las que Bascud salía eras tan estúpidas como para despreciarlo? Por lo menos con lo que a él respectaba el chico era un buen partido, así que esas chicas debían de ser realmente idiotas. Pero mejor dejó de pensar en eso y se dispuso a seguir divirtiéndose en compañía del otro.

Saliendo del restaurante vaguearon un poco por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, lo bueno de la época era el clima, no hacía frío pero tampoco calor, por lo que una caminata sentaba bastante bien con la ligera brisa revoloteando alrededor. Se despidieron en un parque y cada quien tomó rumbo hacia su casa. Mientras atravesaba el lugar para tomar camino hacia su hogar se topó con la escena de una pareja jugueteando por entre los árboles, sonrientes y felices, y le entraron ganas de llamarle a su propio novio.

Pero Marco no le contestó el teléfono. Al principio se preocupó un poco, no era algo normal que el rubio no tomara una llamada, pero después recordó que el mayor le había comentado, cuando él mismo le llamara para avisarle que saldría a comer con Bascud, que tenía mucho trabajo y probablemente se llevaría toda la tarde metido en ello, así que eso debía ser. Sí, seguro Marco estaba trabajando y no había escuchado el teléfono, o se le había descargado o algo así, no había de qué preocuparse. Guardó el celular y retomó su camino con ése pensamiento en mente, ignorando el pequeño, pero existente, nudo que se le había formado en la boca del estómago.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa le extrañó encontrar todo en completo silencio. Se dirigió a la cocina y también estaba vacía. Dejó su mochila en una de las sillas del comedor y fue a servirse un vaso de agua. A pesar de que Luffy no estuviera en casa le parecía bastante raro el silencio sepulcral instalado en ella. No se escuchaba nada, como si en realidad estuviera vacía.

Dejó el vaso en la encimera y salió de la cocina directamente hacia la escalera, con rumbo a la habitación de su hermano. Se paró frente a la puerta de madera a la espera de algún sonido proveniente del interior, pero no escuchó nada. Sin preocuparse por tocar abrió la puerta y dio un paso dentro del cuarto.

Sabo estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada y el celular en la mano. A juzgar por el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar, estaba dormido.

Ace se acercó a la cama, decidiendo si debía despertarlo o no. Últimamente su hermano no había estado durmiendo muy bien, y sabía que el estrés por la Universidad era sólo la mitad de la razón, por lo que no le parecía mal dejarlo dormir un rato. Pero, por otro lado, la cocina había estado completamente limpia y vacía: Sabo no había comido nada en todo el día, y aquello tampoco era sano.

Estiró el brazo para tocar el hombro de su hermano y lo sacudió levemente—. Hey, Sabo.

El rubio no despertó y Ace se hincó en el suelo junto a la cama. Miró el aparato en mano de su hermano por un par de segundos y lo tomó. En cuanto presionó una tecla la pantalla se encendió, revelando una imagen de Sabo y Killer juntos en un parque, besándose.

Ace mordió el interior de su mejilla y miró a su hermano de nuevo. Estaba preocupado por él y por cómo estaba afectándole toda esa situación con su novio. Dejó el celular del chico en el buró y, con cuidado de no hacer mucho movimiento, se recostó en el espacio libre que había en la cama y abrazó al rubio con suavidad. Pero Sabo siempre había sido sensible al movimiento, y como ya había intentado despertarlo con antelación acostarse a su lado fue suficiente para que despertara sobresaltado.

—¿Ace?

Los ojos de Sabo estaban rojos y un poco hinchados, y Ace supo que había estado llorando hacía poco. Probablemente se había quedado dormido mientras derramaba lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó apartando un mechón rubio de la frente del otro.

Sabo lo miró con ojos acuosos y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El pelinegro acarició con suavidad y lentitud la espalda de su hermano, y esperó paciente hasta que quisiera hablar.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si Marco tuviera que irse lejos de ti?

Ace respiró profundamente ante la pregunta que el rubio había hecho con voz ahogada y quebrada.

—Probablemente igual que tú.

Sabo se encogió entre los brazos de su hermano, pero no derramó más lágrimas: ya se le habían acabado todas.

—Lo extraño, Ace. Lo extraño mucho.

—Lo sé, hermano. Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron callados después de eso. Ace dejó que el rubio se tranquilizara y despejara un poco, mientras él seguía con las ligeras caricias en su espalda. Un rato después Sabo ya estaba más tranquilo y rompió el abrazo con el pecoso para poder verlo a la cara.

—Gracias por esto, Ace, de verdad.

Ace le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y acarició su rostro antes de plantar un suave beso en su frente—. Toma una ducha, te hará bien. Mientras, yo prepararé algo para que comas. —Sabo asintió y él se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la salida, pero sus pensamientos hicieron que se detuviera en el marco de la puerta y se giró lo suficiente para ver a su hermano de nuevo—. Sabo… sé que amas a Killer, pero a veces las cosas no salen como nosotros quisiéramos o simplemente no funcionan. Y, tal vez… sea el momento de decir adiós.

Los ojos del rubio se inundaron de tristeza antes de que bajara el rostro, con la vista clavada en sus manos, que estaban posicionadas sobre su regazo.

Preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto, Ace volvió a girarse y esta vez salió de la habitación, ahora con un único pensamiento en mente: Sabo no le había dado la razón a su último comentario, pero tampoco se la había negado.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Se llevó una mano al rostro, justo donde sentía el dolor punzante del impacto.

Él lo había hecho, lo había golpeado.

Un puñetazo.

Sanji le había dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Él, que tanto alegaba que sus manos eran el utensilio más importante a la hora de cocinar. Él, que solía darle de patadas a todo el mundo, pero que se negaba a usar sus manos para luchar, en cualquier caso. Pero lo había hecho. Había utilizado su mano para golpearlo, sin importarle que pudiera lastimarse.

Volteó hacia el cocinero, pero no con una mirada furiosa como cualquiera se habría esperado, sino con una de incredulidad. Su sorpresa era tanta que ni siquiera podía ser reemplazada por el enojo que momentos atrás lo había dejado ciego, y que ahora lo había abandonado.

Sanji no lo miró, tenía la cabeza gacha y el rostro cubierto por su flequillo que caía frente a él. El cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para que Zoro pudiera darse cuenta de ello.

—Ya no me hagas esto, Zoro —pidió Sanji, con la voz temblorosa y baja, y Zoro podría haber jurado escuchar un sollozo salir también de sus labios.

—Sanji…

—Ya no más. —El cocinero levantó la mirada, mostrándole su único ojo visible con lágrimas agolpadas en él, acompañadas de la más profunda tristeza—. No quiero seguir así. No necesito ver cómo lo que teníamos va marchitándose poco a poco, que nuestra relación se aleje cada vez más de lo que se supone que es.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es la verdad, Zoro. Míranos, estamos todo el tiempo peleando, y no es como nuestros piques de antes, ambos lo sabemos. Ya ni siquiera me abrazas ni me besas, no como antes, y ya no puedo soportarlo.

—¿Estás… estás terminando conmigo?

Sanji lo miró y tuvo que tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desde que había comenzado a hablar—. Sí. Es mejor que lo dejemos ahora, a que las cosas sigan este curso y lleguemos al tiempo en que no podamos soportar siquiera vernos. —Respiró profundamente e hizo el amago de darse la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero la mano de Zoro en su brazo lo detuvo.

—Sanji, no es…

—No nos hagamos más daño, Zoro. Ya ha sido demasiado.

Zoro lo observó, buscando en su mirada algo que le dijera que todo eso no era real, que sólo estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Pero lo único que encontró fueron lágrimas contenidas y súplicas silenciosas. Súplicas de que lo dejara ir, de que ya no lo hiriera más.

Lentamente su mano se aflojó, hasta que terminó por soltarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, sintió que algo más se soltaba en su interior, como si se rompiera una parte importante de él. Una muy importante, dejando una herida profunda y dolorosa.

Sanji apartó la mirada y se encaminó hacia el sofá, donde tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta de salida sus pasos se volvían más pesados, la carga en su pecho lo asfixiaba más, sus ojos ardían a tal grado de no soportar mantenerlos abiertos.

_"__Es lo mejor, Sanji, es lo mejor"_. Se repitió esas palabras una y otra vez mientras caminaba, pensando que así podría terminar creyendo en ellas. No estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

En su mente comenzó a repetirse la imagen de él dando la vuelta y lanzándose a los brazos del chico peli verde, diciéndole que no quería irse, que lo amaba y no iba a dejarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Las cosas sólo empeorarían, y al final todos los buenos momentos quedarían enterrados bajo una avalancha de sufrimiento, ira, rencor y desamor. Prefería resguardar esos hermosos recuerdos en su corazón, antes que despreciarlos y tirarlos a la basura. Porque el tiempo que había pasado con Zoro no sería un desperdicio, sería una de las etapas de su vida más valiosas y preciadas que podría llegar a tener.

El mayor sintió cómo su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse a su alrededor mientras Sanji tomaba la perilla de la puerta. Él había causado esto, había dañado a la persona que amaba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Ojalá pudiera decir que era culpa del cocinero, pero sería una mentira, una vil y cobarde mentira, él había estado todo ese tiempo tan sumido en sus propios problemas y preocupaciones que había dejado a su pareja de lado, alejándolo de él. Era su culpa y sólo su culpa que las cosas terminaran de esta manera.

Sanji abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir de la casa del mayor levantó la mirada hacia el frente, sin voltear en ningún momento hacia atrás.

—Yo aún te amo, Zoro, como no tienes idea. Pero… a veces, eso ya no es suficiente.

Y salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta sin volver a mirarlo.

Zoro se quedó ahí, plantado frente a la cocina, observando la puerta de su casa como quien observa al jurado que acaba de dictar su sentencia de muerte. La cabeza le daba vueltas, o tal vez era el suelo bajo sus pies, no lo sabía ni le importaba, sólo sabía que Sanji, su Sanji se había ido. _"Ya no es tuyo"_ le recordó una maliciosa voz en su cabeza.

―No… ―dijo al aire al momento en que apoyaba la espalda en la pared, deslizándose inconscientemente hasta el suelo―, ya no lo es.

_"__No nos hagamos más daño, Zoro. Ya ha sido demasiado". _

—¿Cuánto te hice sufrir?

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

—Sanji-kun…

Nami observó sorprendida a su amigo parado del otro lado de la puerta de su casa. No era extraño que Sanji la visitara en casa, en realidad últimamente lo hacía con más frecuencia. Pero esa vez era diferente, su rostro lucía tan distante a lo de siempre, era una completa expresión de agonía. Cuando Sanji la miró directamente toda su fortaleza, aquella que había creado justo antes de comenzar a soltarle todo a Zoro, se derrumbó por completo, y ya no pudo retener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, llorando sobre su hombro mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

Lo había hecho. Lo había dejado definitivamente. Ya no habría más _nosotros_, ahora sólo era él. Sabía que era lo mejor, pero no por eso sería menos doloroso alejarse de la persona que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Lloraría y dejaría que todo su ser liberara sus sentimientos, que todo saliera de él. Porque al día siguiente tenía que enfrentar su nueva realidad. Una realidad en la que Zoro ya no sería más una parte de su vida.

_Continuará..._


End file.
